


What Goes Up Must Come Down

by MessintoMessages



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Family Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idol Jaehyun, Implied Sexual Content, Jaemin/Jeno - Freeform, Jungwoo/Jaehyun, Light Angst, M/M, Production Assistant Jungwoo, Strangers to Lovers, Ten/Yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessintoMessages/pseuds/MessintoMessages
Summary: I’ve never believed in love at first sight…And frankly, I still don’t. But maybe you can change my mind.Kim Jungwoo works for a production company that specializes in idol music videos. Jung Jaehyun is one of those idols.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work I have ever done, so be warned lol
> 
> [Edit: if you can make it past chapter 7 my writing miraculously improves Idk how but the end half of this fic is actually good?????]

‘Ahh! Jungwoo-shi! You can’t just do that!’

‘Frankly Jaemin, I can do whatever I want.’

That was not true of course. Jungwoo was just a lowly assistant, a PA if you would. Storming into the CEO’s office would definitely land him in hot water.

But, in his mind, he didn’t really have a choice.

Jungwoo started working for the production company six months ago and was well aware of his position. However; he was promised there would be opportunities to move up in the company, as well as continuous learning prospects. But for the past six months, all he had been doing was running coffee and making copies.

It’s like he was a glorified intern.

He was more than thankful to have a job that paid the bills, but he felt as though he had been well past the ‘traning period’ and wanted to actually get his hands dirty for once. 

‘I know going to the CEO seemed rash, but I am all out of options, everyone I spoke to said that what I did on the job was not in their control, so I have no other choice.’ Jungwoo puffed his chest, false confidence would have to be enough. Fake it to you make it, as they say. 

‘Oh gosh Jungwoo, you’ll get fired for sure!’ Jaemin squeaked scurrying up the stairs after Jungwoo.

Jaemin was one of the lower level secretaries. A sweet boy, with a big heart and a smile that could brighten anyone’s day. They instantly became friends after Jungwoo almost spilled hot coffee down the front of him on his first day of work. Narrowly missing, instead, landing it on his desk, which arguably could have been worse. All Jaemin did was laugh and help clean up the mess, reassuring a flustered Jungwoo that none of it had burned him.

‘All I am going to ask is if I could carry a little more weight, how can he say no!’

‘But isn’t this really about working on the music video sets?’ Jaemin threw out, eyes squinting. He would have looked quite adorable if he wasn’t outing Jungwoo’s real intentions. 

‘Hey! Be quiet! You’re going to make me sound like some crazy fanboy!’ Jungwoo hissed as if anyone would actually come to that conclusion.

Jaemin was, in fact, right though. Jungwoo had gotten a degree in production and wanted nothing more than to work on the set of a music video. The fact that he had landed a job at the biggest production company in Korea had been a dream come true. But that dream quickly turned into a nightmare. He had never felt so close, yet so far from his dream. He had to push forward.

‘Whatever you say hyung. But I swear, you better not get fired. I’ll be so lonely! Everyone else in this company sucks!’ Jaemin proceeded to pout dramatically. 

Jungwoo sighed, ‘So this is why you followed me up here… Don’t worry I don’t plan on getting fired just yet.’ 

That was big talk for Jungwoo if it were anyone else he wouldn’t be able to speak that confidently to them. And truthfully, he was freaking out on the inside. The only thing that kept his legs walking toward the big office door was the hope of achieving his dream.

***

‘Oh my god, you’re alive! Although apparently just barely. You look so pale are you okay?!’ Worry was written across Jaemin’s face. 

‘Jaemin…’

Jaemin slapped his hands to the sides of his face. ‘Oh no! You got fired, didn’t you! Why did I ever let you go in there! What was I thinking?! Oh Jungwoo what am I going to d-‘

‘Jaemin! I didn’t get fired okay!’ Jungwoo managed to huff out, head still spinning, coming down from the adrenaline rush he got from talking one on one with the CEO. And it didn’t particularly help that Jaemin was having a freakout. 

“Huh…” Jaemin stood there confused, he thought for sure Jungwoo got canned after walking out looking like he had just seen a ghost.

‘He said okay.’ Jungwoo looked over at Jaemin who was looking more and more confused by the second.

‘He said okay to what exactly?’ Jaemin spat out, for sure Jungwoo was just messing with him.

‘Everything.’

***

Jungwoo stood there in awe. He was finally officially working on a real music video set. He had been to a small handful during college, but never like this. Never in the context that he was actually working on set.

However, he still was just an assistant after all. But how could he complain? 

Turns out he really didn’t ask for much when he talked to the CEO. He was too nervous to really bring up anything. All he managed to say was how he wished to do more and the next thing he knew the CEO was suggesting him to join Yukhei, one of their main directors, during the next music video shoot. He had worked with Yukhei a couple of times, but only with things pertaining around the office. Never on actual shoots. Yukhei first came off as a cold man but truthfully was very passionate and kind, and very loud. Yet still, it was probably best to stay on his good side.

Surprisingly to Jungwoo, the CEO himself was very kind and easy to talk as well. Seo Johnny always had a reputation of being someone not to mess with. He had a very strong personality and knew how to get exactly what he wanted. He had no room for people who wouldn’t fight for themselves, Jungwoo quickly found out. Which he always found as a very frightening piece of information, however, it turned out to work perfectly in his favor. Once Jungwoo was able to stand up for himself and vocalize what he wanted, it was like Johnny turned into a whole new person. He shed his cold demeanor and gladly helped Jungwoo get started in the direction he desired.

But Jungwoo still knew there was a long road ahead of him, and many people’s trust he had to gain. He couldn’t let anything stand in the way of his dream.

***

Working under Yukhei turned out to be a lot more tedious than he had in mind. He was a needy man and kept Jungwoo on his toes. He had a lot less time to watch the process and learn from the experience than he had hoped to.

At least he was doing more than just running coffee, Jungwoo thought.

‘Am I being too greedy?’ Jungwoo nervously asked Jaemin who was sitting across from him at the corner café they always met up at before work.

‘Yeah, probably?’ Jaemin took a sip of his tea. ‘You’ve been here for like, what? Seven months? And you just got the opportunity to go out on set locations. Plus, you’re finally getting to do more work like you asked!’

Jungwoo looked at him through squinted eyes. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?’

‘What, you asked me a question and I answered honestly, is that wrong?’ Jaemin looked up at him innocently but didn’t hold back from hiding a smirk. ‘I am right though, you know.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Jungwoo slouched down into the seat sighing. ‘It’s just, not what I expected I guess. When I left Johnny’s office… I don’t know… I just thought I finally got an opportunity to jump into my dream job, but I guess moving up the corporate latter takes more time than I thought.’

‘You’re just naïve. It’s okay, it’s just your nature.’ Jaemin deadpanned giving Jungwoo a pat on the head.

Jungwoo swatted his hand away, sitting up straighter. ‘Who even is the hyung here?’

‘Yeah… but I’ve been at the company longer!’ Jaemin giggled, standing up and quickly scurrying off to work before Jungwoo could get a hold of him.

***

It became a continuous thing, working under Yukhei. Even though it felt as though Jungwoo hadn’t worked harder in his life, he really ended up enjoying the opportunity. Yukhei was good at what he did, so he occasionally ended up with high-class clients. When he directed music videos for some popular groups, Jungwoo couldn’t help but be amazed. Not only by what Yukhei could accomplish but from the celebrities that he would occasionally be in the presence of. He didn’t like to often admit it, but he was a bit of a fanboy in all actuality.

It’s what lead him to want to be involved with producing music videos in the first place. Which is an embarrassing fact, and one that Jungwoo does not often share, but it was the truth.

So, finally getting the opportunity to be on set, even if he wasn’t actually creatively involved in anything yet, was good enough for now he decided. At least it entertained his secret fanboy heart.

‘Jungwoo get over here!’ Yukhei yelled, poking his head into his cubical gesturing for him to follow.

‘Why does he always have to be so loud.’ Jungwoo mumbled, shuffling out of the small office.

‘Guess what!’ Yukhei grabbed Jungwoo by the shoulders and shook him a little. While they were both tall men, Yukhei still had some height over Jungwoo, frighteningly enough.

Jungwoo wondered if he was now officially Yukhei’s PA, instead of just a general assistant since he had been working solely with him for over a month now. He wasn’t against the idea per se, Jungwoo genuinely enjoyed working under him. Yukhei was just a little too enthusiastic on a Monday morning for a barely awake Jungwoo to handle. He promised to remind himself to ask Yukhei about his official position later.

Jungwoo awkwardly laughed, wriggling free of Yukhei’s hold. ‘What?’

‘No, no, no! Jungwoo you have to guess!’ Yukhei whined with a blinding smile still plastered on his face.

It wasn’t strange for Yukhei to be a bit of a pest, Jungwoo tried hard to make it seem like it didn’t slightly annoy him. But for the most part, he was quite endearing. Like a puppy. 

‘I’m sorry Yukhei,’ he laughed shrugging. ‘I really never know what’s going on in that head of yours.’

‘It’s so exciting Jungwoo!’ Yukhei beamed. ‘This will probably be my biggest client yet!’

At this Jungwoo was officially interested. ‘Really? Oh my god! Who?!’ He asked getting a little too excited than he probably should have. But Yukhei was just as excited, so it really didn’t matter. Except that his excitement most likely came from the opportunity to work with a client that could really push his career forward, not because of the prospect of meeting famous idols.

Regardless Jungwoo slapped his hand over his mouth and turned a bright shade of red. Almost no one knew of his secret fanboy tendencies, let alone his boss.

Thankfully Yukhei was too busy being excited in his own right to notice.

‘It’s the new boy group SM is debuting! This is going to be huge! Do you know how many eyes are going to be on them! We are going to get to work for SM, how crazy is that! This is going to do wonders for my reputation as a director!”

As Yukhei continued to go on and on about how excited he was to work with SM, Jungwoo stood there petrified. How was he going to keep it together being in the same room as the future of SM?

***

‘You’re going to be fine Jungwoo. I mean with how busy Yukhei keeps you normally, you won't even have any time to even think about it.’

Jaemin was right, he had nothing to worry about. I mean this was his dream anyway, right? Getting to work with the biggest idols Korea had to offer.

Yet the anxiety was creeping up on Jungwoo faster than he had anticipated. And it wasn’t even about meeting the idols. He was most worried about his co-workers finding out about his reason why he wanted to work in this industry. If they knew, he worried he would be stuck in the position he was in for the rest of his life, or worse, fired.

‘I literally can see you overthinking this.’ Jaemin said, trying to get his attention back. ‘You really don’t have anything to worry about you know. Even if they do find out, there are definitely some others who have the same motive as you. Like it’s really not that big of a deal I don’t know why you are always freaking out over this.’

‘Don’t say  _ motives  _ like that!’ Jungwoo whined. ‘You make it sound like I have weird intentions!’

‘Well don’t you?’ Jaemin was clearly joking, as it was obvious that even if Jungwoo had heard the second part of what he said, it didn’t mean he would choose to listen. 

That resulted in a flick on the forehead for Jaemin, yet a laughing fit from him still followed.

‘But hey,’ Jaemin conceded, ‘at least you are following your dream! Don’t end up like me and get stuck in a job you hate just for the money.’

‘Shut up Jaemin, you sound like you’re forty. You still have time to do something you love.’

‘Yeah, but there’s no way you could survive at the company without me, so I guess I’m stuck for now!’

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, yet he still felt concerned for his friend. Jaemin had to find a job right out of high school to help support his family. While Jungwoo could relate to family struggles in a way, he still was able to follow his dream in the end. He hoped that one day Jaemin could too, whatever that dream was.

***

After a few weeks of preparation, the day had finally come. Yukhei and Jungwoo were on set extra early, giving them plenty of time to make sure everything was in order before the “stars” arrived.

Just like Jaemin said, Yukhei kept him extremely busy, even more so than usual, but that made sense. This opportunity could essentially make or break Yukhei’s career, yet he did not seem to hold an ounce of nervousness in all six feet of him. His confident resolve also made Jungwoo feel more at ease.

Before he knew it, the new boy group, calling themselves NCT, were already there and getting prepared for the shoot. Jungwoo had been so busy he didn’t even have the chance to get a good look at them until an hour into the process.

But when he did, he instantly regretted it.

All five of them were quite beautiful in their own right. But one, in particular, stood out to Jungwoo. So much so that when he first saw him it was like the wind got punched out of him. The way his brown waves danced over his forehead. The way he danced, with so much passion and fever, yet when the music cut it was like he transformed into a baby dear, soft and innocent, bubbling with nerves. Jungwoo could not seem to look away, he was transfixed on this boy, who he had never met, he didn’t even know his name. How could he be so enamored by him? Truthfully, he didn’t even know what to feel. He wasn’t gitty or nervous like he usually felt when he got to see an idol up close, this was different.

Maybe it was because he really wasn’t an idol yet, he thought. But that still didn’t explain why he was so taken aback. He always knew he liked boys, and girls too, he didn’t really have any preference. But he always was either too busy to date or frankly, uninterested.

Yet when he looked at this boy, it felt like he needed to give him the whole world and maybe even more.

‘Hey yo! Snap out of it lover boy.’ Yukhei snapped, trying to break Jungwoo out of his obvious trance. ‘I need you to go find the set designer, this is all wrong!’

‘Who is that?’ was all Jungwoo managed to squeak out.

‘I think the one you’re drooling over is Jung Jaehyun. But Jungwoo you don’t understand, do you see that thing? What even is it!? A shower?! Ugh, my vision! Please Jungwoo as soon as you get off cloud 9 please find the set designer. Are you even listening?! THE SET DESIGNER JUNGWOO. Ugh your hopeless, I’ll do it myself.’

After that Yukhei stomped off. But Jungwoo only managed to hear one thing.

‘Jung Jaehyun.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear from you guys so please feel free to comment! Since I kind of have no clue what I am doing I happily take criticism too! Please be nice though (╥_╥)  
> If you guys are looking for a good read, anything [AgentExile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentExile) has done I recommend. She is a really amazing writer and actually inspired me to write my own fic! Totally check them out!
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will mostly be from Jungwoo’s point of view, but Jaehyun will have his own chapters here and there too! I wanted to introduce Jaehyun and some of his backstory as well as portray his view of the situation in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Jaehyun was a typical kid growing up, one with a seemingly pretty face and a beautiful voice. His family life was pretty much as normal as it gets. But being an only child brought overprotective parents who watched over him like a hawk. Growing up he always thought one day he would be a singer, but he never thought he would end up a trainee at one of the top entertainment companies in Korea. While his parents pushed him towards a more academic career, as most parents do, they still eventually accepted what he wanted to do with himself and recognized that he had what it took to be successful doing that. He was forever in their debt for letting him follow his dream with little resistance. Because of that Jaehyun knew he had to follow through with a singing career all the way and do whatever it took to be successful doing that. He couldn’t let his parents down after they gave him this opportunity.

As a trainee, he met some of the most reliable and talented people, and they quickly became like a second family to him. While he had always been a sociable person, he never really had the opportunity to make close relationships with any of his friends because his family was constantly moving around whilst he was growing up. Only when Jaehyun voiced his interest in becoming an idol did they make an attempt to stay in Seoul.

After joining the company, he quickly made friends with Lee Taeyong, a boy with an amazing affinity for dance, and a seemingly fiery persona to match. Jaehyun shortly realized that in all actuality Taeyong was a soft and caring person who just liked to act tough in order to not seem weak. Jaehyun easily saw through that and recognized how strong a person he actually was. Unlike Jaehyun, Taeyong had to fight to be able to be where he was today and didn’t have the most supportive parents like Jaehyun did. Regardless of their differences, they were connected by their immense passion for their art and how they would both do just about anything to achieve that.

Jaehyun also found friends with Ten and Doyoung. While he wasn’t as close with them as he was with Taeyong, they always knew how to make Jaehyun feel at home within the company. Their constant bickering was always entertaining as well, as they were both very sassy in their own nature, but both equally caring. He was very thankful for the hyungs he had to support him.

And then there was Mark, who felt like the little brother Jaehyun never had. While he knew he had amazing people looking after him, he felt the need to look after Mark. In Jaehyun’s eyes, Mark oozed endearing energy. They both had also come from similar backgrounds, so they easily connected.

Taeil, Yuta, Haechan, and Sicheng were also set to debut in the same group as the five of them, just a bit later on. While he wasn’t as close with them as the other members, he knew he could always rely on Yuta and Taeil when he needed them. Also, with Sicheng being the same age as him he knew they would be good friends regardless of how different they were. And Haechan was always a bright, and quite adorable, little brother figure to Jaehyun. 

Whatever happened, he knew he had his members there to support him.

***

When he learned he was all set to debut, he felt like he finally got the opportunity to achieve his dream after all the time spent as a trainee.

Although, he didn’t feel as prepared as he thought he should be. The other members chalked it up to anxiousness about the upcoming debut, but Jaehyun felt like it was more than that. Even if some of the members had doubts, Jaehyun could see how amazing they were, and he felt like he couldn’t compare. He was well aware he had talent, that wasn’t the issue. It was the concept of being an idol, and what that entailed exactly.

Anxieties arose for him early, after realizing that being a trainee entitled a lot more than just training to be a performer, he was also in training to become a public figure. What if he didn’t have the right personality to be an idol? What if the fans wouldn’t like him? There were so many rules and policies he had to follow, essentially letting the company police his life, what if he messed up or couldn’t handle that kind of lack of control? These were only some of the issues plaguing Jaehyun months before the debut.

‘I don’t know hyung! I mean I feel like I definitely made the right decision. I have only ever wanted to be a singer, and I am finally getting a chance at my dream, but I am so worried that I am not cut out for this kind of life.’ Jaehyun’s hands threaded through his hair as he shared his anxieties with Taeyong. 

Taeyong pulled him into a quick hug. ‘I promise everything will be okay Jaehyun, and even if it’s not, you know we will all support you in whatever you decide to do. But right now, you need to be committed to the group because that is what you promised you would do. We are all relying on each other.’ 

Taeyong always knew how to put things in an understanding and kind way, yet he was always honest and never overly sugarcoated anything. He was the exact person that Jaehyun needed to hear from.

He still had doubts of course, and Taeyong was the first to understand that nothing anyone was going to say would take away them away. But he knew what he had to do because it wasn’t all about him anymore.

***

After months of practicing the day to film the music video had finally come. The nerves hadn’t gotten any better for Jaehyun, but he did actually feel relatively prepared. Plus, he had the members to back him up need be. Taeyong assured him that he was going to do great and that he had nothing to worry about.

‘Plus, you won’t even have to really talk to anyone! Just go out there and do your best!’ Taeyong patted him on the shoulder and pushed him along on his way.

‘I guess…’ Jaehyun still felt torn, but he knew what he needed to do, and he was going to prove it to himself and the members that he could do it.

Walking on to the set felt almost surreal, he couldn’t believe that this was all finally happening. This was the last piece of preparation before their debut, and he felt like everything he had worked so hard for was coming into place. His dream to become a singer was coming true.

He didn’t really know when he decided that it was the path he was going to take in life. And if he was being completely honest, sometimes he felt like maybe he was doing it just because people always said he had the voice to pull it off. That he was lead here just because of a talent he possessed, not because it was what he actually wanted to be doing with his life.

But all those worries washed away when he sang. It was like he felt at peace, exactly where he needed to be. The stage was his home, it was where he belonged.

How could he let his fear of not being a good enough stand in the way of that? Whether or not being an idol was his calling, he knew that it was ultimately the path he needed to take.

Being a solo artist had its perks, of course, he had considered this. But it was harder to break out into the industry, and he wasn’t sure if he had what it took to carry out a truly successful solo career not originally coming from a group. He figured that could be something he could pursue down the road after he developed a solid fan base and credibility to support that.

It made sense why he didn’t feel like he fit into the mold of being an idol when it really wasn’t his plan for himself.

But Jaehyun felt like he really had grown with his members. They were all so talented in their own right, and each contributed to helping the others become better artists. Jaehyun knew he owed them so much. It was them who had made it possible for him to be in the position he was in now, so close to achieving his dream. How could he let them down? On top of that, he really felt as though they were a second family to him now.

‘Hyung! This is crazy! Look at all these people here, just for our music video! We are finally making a real music video, this is crazy!’ Mark was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. His mood was contagious, finally allowing Jaehyun to genuinely smile for the first time that day.

‘Yeah it’s pretty crazy isn’t it.’ Jaehyun responded, a hint of awe in his voice. ‘We should go warm up while we have the chance though.’

‘You’re right!’ Mark said, seemingly even more excited then he was a second ago.

Next thing Jaehyun knew he was being dragged up to the main set where all the other members were getting ready.

‘Okay people. Let’s go. Chop, chop.’ Ten clapped his hands together, gaining the members' attention.

‘Who do you think you are Ten? The director?’ Doyoung snapped back, glaring at an amused Ten, clearly annoyed at his antics.

‘I don’t know I could be. Or at least his right-hand man. Have you even seen the man? He’s hot.’ Ten smirked and gestured over to where the said director was.

‘Okay you guys, come on. We only have so much time before they actually start shooting. Let’s make sure we’ve got this all down.’ Taeyong said, gathering back their attention before the director, or anyone else for that matter could overhear their conversation.

***

An hour into shooting Jaehyun finally was getting the hang of his nerves and was really enjoying himself. They still had a good amount of work to still do, but even the members saw the change in his mood.

Everything was going to plan.

Well, at least until he noticed one of the production assistance starring at him.

He seemed to have been there for quite a while truthfully.

At first, Jaehyun really didn’t know what to think. But the confusion quickly turned into embarrassment. As much as he wanted to scurry away he felt like he was frozen in place, held by the other’s eyes. The whole situation felt weird like he didn’t even know how to feel in the first place. He normally would feel uncomfortable with someone looking at him so intently like that, but he didn’t. It was almost like he was mesmerized himself.

The assistant quickly realized that Jaehyun was starring back at him, and it looked as though the poor man jumped straight out of his skin. Jaehyun saw his face turn bright red before he started to run off. Something in Jaehyun wanted to follow after him. And he almost did. But just then Taeyong grabbed his arm.

‘Are you okay? You look pretty shaken up.’ Taeyong asked concern lacing his voice.

‘Yeah. It’s just… that assistant over there,’ Jaehyun gestured in the direction of the said assistant who was obviously flustered himself, ‘I don’t know… he was just, staring at me?’

Taeyong burst out laughing. ‘You probably should get used to that Jaehyun-ie, have you even seen yourself? Just wait until we debut! It will be a lot worse than just one person staring at you.’

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right.’ But something in Jaehyun made him feel like this was a different situation entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	3. Chapter 3

‘I’m fired for sure.’ Jungwoo sighed and let his head smack the wall behind him.

‘Hey, hey, hey! Stop that! You’re going to be fine hyung! I bet Yukhei has forgotten all about the incident by now.’ Jaemin sat across from him at the café, the morning after the music video shoot.

After Jungwoo was caught staring at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, by said boy, he was so embarrassed that he couldn’t even focus the rest of the day. Yukhei even ended up sending him home early despite how important the shoot was. 

‘It’s literally been less than 24 hours Jaemin, I’m screwed. They’re going to know of my weird obsession with idols and deem it inappropriate that I continue working at the company. Then that will be my reputation, and no one will ever hire me. I’ll be on the streets Jaemin!’ Jungwoo buried his face in his hands, close to tears.

Jaemin grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the chair.

‘That’s it. Get up. Stop moping around, when have you ever done anything wrong at work. They can’t just fire you over one incident. Yeah, that incident was embarrassing as hell, but you can always just tell Yukhei you weren’t feeling well and promise to make it up to him. Plus like I’ve been  _ trying  _ to tell you, you’re being completely overdramatic about this whole fanboy business.’

Next thing Jungwoo knew he was being reluctantly dragged to work.

‘Jaemin I really can’t go in, I think I’m going to throw up.’ Jungwoo was frozen in place outside of the company, unable to even fathom walking through the doors.

‘That’s perfect, definitely go with the sick excuse I gave you then.’ Jaemin said as he shoved the older through the door.

It felt like he was walking on pins and needles all day. Waiting for the moment when he would get called into Yukhei’s office. So, when he saw Yukhei himself walking towards him, he truly felt sick.

‘Follow me.’ Was all Yukhei said, but Jungwoo was already close to tears for a second time that day as he quickly trailed behind him.

Jungwoo had been in Yukhei’s office a handful of times, but never in this context. What had usually felt like a warm and inviting space, now felt increasingly unwelcoming and borderline terrifying. The brightly lit office with family photos adorning the walls now felt harsh and as though all those eyes were staring directly at him. He so badly didn’t want to look Yukhei in the eye, but he felt like if he didn’t, he would look more guilty than he truly was. When he finally mustered the courage to do so he noticed Yukhei staring right back at him, a look on his face that was hard to read. He didn’t look disappointed, or mad, but the lack of emotion scarred Jungwoo even more. He knew Jaemin had a point, it was just one mess up, he couldn’t truly be fired right? Yukhei couldn’t let something this stupid ruin his career… right? Although, it  _ was  _ a huge client, and he could have really messed it up for Yukhei. Regardless, the both of them sat there in silence for what felt like too long, before Yukhei finally said anything.

‘Look Jungwoo, your behavior yesterday was highly unprofessional. I hate to be hard on you because you are relatively new… But if you don’t get reprimanded for mistakes like these, then you will never make it in this industry.’ Yukhei’s voice was stern and scarily steady.

Jungwoo wasn’t sure if he was breathing. However, the way Yukhei’s look felt like it was boring into his soul could have killed him alone. He was quickly reminded of Yukhei’s reputation, and how cold of a person he could be. After working with happy-go-lucky Yukhei for weeks, Jungwoo forgot how serious he could get when he needed to be.

Jungwoo couldn’t manage to squeak out a single word. Instead, he just nodded and looked down.

‘I am going to have to postpone your promotion. I’m really sorry, but while I thought you were ready it’s obvious you aren’t.’

Jungwoo’s head snapped back up in shock. ‘HUH? P-promotion?’

‘Yes. Well, you see, your work ethic is tremendous, not many people put up with what you have and continue to work at the company, so you obviously have passion and drive for this kind of work. Plus, your resume is outstanding of course, you did some amazing things while in university, so logically you are good at what you do. That also being reinforced by what I’ve seen while working with you this past month. So, after I talked to Johnny we both agreed that you were ready to move up in the ranks, per se, to be the assistant director. Under me of course, just including a pay raise and a lot less assistant and a lot more director. But no! You had to go ruin the fun. And now Johnny feels like you’re not ready. I tried to convince him, really I did, but he said not yet. Sorry.’ Yukhei sighed and finally looked back at Jungwoo, whose face was frozen in shock.

‘Wait. You are telling me that I am going to get promoted to assistant director this soon!’

‘Well obviously not  _ this  _ soon now, but yeah. Wait. Did you really think what you are doing now is an actual position?’ Yukhei burst out in laughter. ‘Jungwoo… We have interns who could do your job. It was just an endurance test, obviously! To weed out the people who can’t cut it. Do you really not talk to any other employees?’

‘Well, I talk to Na Jaemin…’ Jungwoo instantly felt self-conscience for his lack of social skills in the workplace.

Yukhei started laughing again. ‘What the hell would he know he started two months before you! He’s probably still in his own trial period.’

‘Well, I’ve been busy!’ Jungwoo said unable to look at Yukhei, while also trying to hide his embarrassment.

‘But seriously Jungwoo,’ Yukhei spoke in a stern tone again, ‘what was up with you? I really never seen you that out of it. You really can’t be doing those kinds of things especially if it’s an idol that’s involved.’

Jungwoo buried his face in his hands, he didn't realize he was being that obvious. ‘I know Yukhei, I’m so sorry. I truly don’t know what came over me!’ Finally regaining some form of courage, he looked back up at Yukhei. ‘I can promise you it will never happen again!’

‘Okay well, I hope not. I really think you can go far Jungwoo! Don’t let something silly like this affect that.’ Yukhei grinned and shot up from his seat. ‘Now I think I can talk Johnny into coming around, you’ve just got to promise to work hard with no slip-ups in the meantime, okay!’

Jungwoo smiled. ‘Of course! I promise that I will give it my all!’

One little mistake and Jungwoo felt his world slipping through his fingers. He couldn’t let this Jung Jaehyun character mess this up for him. Regardless of how beautiful he was.

***

Jungwoo left Yukhei’s office surprisingly feeling a lot better than he had going in.

It really felt as though he somehow got rewarded. Yes, technically he has to wait longer to get promoted, but for the last seven months, he thought that he would be stuck in this position for the next year if not longer. Now he couldn’t help but feel excited about the future. He still didn’t know when, but the way Yukhei talked to him about it, it seemed like he wanted Jungwoo to be the assistant director more than he actually did himself.

He quickly sent a text to Jaemin, making plans to meet up after work.

By the time the day ended, Jungwoo couldn’t hide his excitement to tell his best friend. He could have just walked over to his department to tell him sooner, but he felt like that would be slightly inappropriate. He had promised to be on his best behavior from now on and engaging in workplace gossip right after his conversation with Yukhei didn’t seem like the best idea. Plus, he knew when they were together they weren’t the calmest or quietest, for that matter.

Jungwoo made it to their favorite restaurant, the little Chinese restaurant a few blocks down from the company. Jaemin wasn’t there yet so Jungwoo got a table for the two of them outside. Shortly after, Jungwoo saw him practically sprinting down the sidewalk, worry written all over his face.

‘Jungwoo hyung!! You got fired, didn’t you! I’m so sorry, this is all my fault! I shouldn’t have told you to use the sick excuse. I’m so sorry! What are we gonna do?’ Jaemin was clearly winded, gasping for air in between sentences. He had grabbed a hold of Jungwoo’s arms, ready to engulf him in a hug. Jungwoo was feeling a sense of deja vu. 

‘Wait a minute… Why are you smiling? What’s going on?’ Jaemin took a step back, sitting in the chair across from Jungwoo, clearly confused.

‘Well for starters, I did not get fired.’ Jaemin’s confusion quickly melted into relief. ‘But there is more…’ Jungwoo said, his smile growing even wider.

‘Yeah okay, but what could be better than not getting fired?’

‘I’m getting promoted.’

Jaemin quickly leaned forward in obvious shock. ‘What?! How did you fucking up get you promoted?’

‘Well… That’s not really what happened…’ Jungwoo quickly explained the situation to Jaemin who was back to being confused.

‘But Jaemin. You don’t understand. I’m going to get to be the assistant-freaking-director! This morning I thought I was getting fired, or best-case scenario running coffee for the rest of my life, but the complete opposite happened.’ Jungwoo was almost vibrating with how excited he was. ‘How wild is that! But seriously, I understand my mistake didn’t lead me to get promoted, and I really do have to be careful from now on.’

‘Wait, back it up, you’re telling me I’m working under some trial period? How is that legal? Don’t they have to tell us this kind of thing?’

‘Jaemin-ahhh that’s not important right now! Do you understand how great this is! And not just for me, you really might be able to do something you really enjoy within the company! You’re not stuck in a dead-end position that you hate!’

‘But Jungwoo… I don’t have the fancy education that you have. I barely graduated high school, let alone college. It’s a blessing that I got this job in the first place. Plus, Yukhei is your boss, not mine, so maybe he’s wrong about my situation.’ Jaemin looked away with a pained expression.

‘Hey, don’t say that. You’re amazing Jaemin. Anyone can see your destined for more than just being a secretary for the rest of your life.’ Jungwoo reached out to grab Jaemin’s hand but he quickly flinched away, using it to tuck some of his hair behind his ear.

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough about me.’ Jaemin smiled, his pained expression disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

Jaemin was one of the most caring people Jungwoo had ever met. But when it came to someone caring for him, it made him obviously uncomfortable. He wasn’t shy to complain, but when it came to someone expressing concern for him, Jaemin would just shut down and quickly change the subject or laugh off the situation like it was nothing. Jungwoo worried for Jaemin, he really did need someone to take care of him for a change, but Jaemin never seemed to want to let anyone in.

‘Okay so now that you are safe from being fired, I can actually bug you about the Jaehyun guy!’ Jaemin quickly shifted the conversation, in a direction that Jungwoo wasn’t really fond of.

‘Why do we have to talk about him?’ Jungwoo pouted and slumped down in his seat.

‘Well… for starters, the way you described him, and the situation of you practically acting like you saw an actual angel, I have a feeling this might be more than just being flustered because you saw an idol. I mean don’t you have to actually know an idol to be freaking out if you saw them? It really makes no sense Jungwoo.’ Jaemin paused. ‘Why are you looking at me like that? Have you even thought about this?’

Jungwoo really looked at Jaemin like he was speaking a foreign language. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he was saying.

‘Well I guess I really haven’t thought about it, I was too worried about getting fired honestly.’  Jungwoo shrugged, trying not to dwell on what Jaemin was implying. ‘And besides, I can’t be worried about it now. I need to focus on my career. Plus, when am I ever going to see him again anyways!’

‘Whatever Jungwoo! I’m just saying it sounds a little fishy to me!’ Jaemin gave him a little smirk.

‘Aye stop it!’ Jungwoo said, throwing his straw wrapper at him. That didn’t stop Jaemin from letting a little laugh escape.

As hard as Jungwoo tried, he really couldn’t stop thinking about what Jaemin said the rest of the night.

***

The weekend passed, just like any other. Which just meant Jungwoo caught up on things he didn’t have time for during the week, and frankly doing a lot of nothing. Seeing as the only other ‘friend’ Jungwoo had other than Jaemin was his neighbor Kun. He was a nice man, who would occasionally give Jungwoo extra fresh vegetables from his garden, but other than that he kept to himself, which Jungwoo was completely okay with. Jungwoo rather enjoyed being alone. He cherished his close friends when he had them, but would most of the time prefer to be by himself.

This weekend, however, he wasn’t too happy being by himself. After a few days, he still couldn’t get Jaemin’s words out of his head. And it was like the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. The free time that the weekend had brought, only lent itself to a lot more time being stuck in his own head thinking about Jaehyun.

‘I’m going to kill you.’ Jungwoo said as soon as Jaemin walked through his door.

‘What! What did I ever do to you?’

Jungwoo managed to talk Jaemin into spending Sunday with him, as being alone the day before almost made him go crazy.

He glared at Jaemin. ‘You know what.’

‘Awe hyung, you’re so sweet! You always listen to what I tell you to do.’ Jaemin innocently smiled and pinched at Jungwoo’s cheeks.

Jungwoo swatted him away. ‘No stop, you’re ruining my life.’

‘So, you figured out that you actually  _ like  _ like him!’ A mischievous smile found its way onto Jaemin’s lips.

‘No! I’ve figured out exactly nothing and am now actually more confused than I was before. It’s like I am losing my mind, I don’t know what to feel.’ Jungwoo said sighing. ‘But since you got me into this mess you’re helping me get out. I can’t be worrying about this. I have too much on the line right now. You have to distract me.’ Jungwoo practically demanded. 

‘What do you even mean? How did I get you into this, you’re the one with the crush! And how do you even expect me to distract you anway?’

‘You could take me shopping?’ Jungwoo said batting his eyelashes.

‘This feels like a trap. But fine. Don’t expect me to buy you anything though! But I might carry some of your bags since you made me feel guilty.’

***

Jungwoo made it through the rest of the weekend thanks to Jaemin but was still grateful to be going back to work Monday.

Shortly after arriving he was stopped by Yukhei and quickly dragged into his office.

‘Jungwoo I’ve got amazing news! SM wants us to direct their second music video for that NCT group from before at the end of next month. And I talked to Johnny, he said that if you do a good job this time around then he will seriously reconsider promoting you!’

Jungwoo froze. He felt like he should have been extremely excited, getting another chance, and so soon at that. But being on the set of this music video meant that he would be seeing  _ him  _ again.

He instantly regretted thinking work would be a safe place to rid his thoughts of Jung Jaehyun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	4. Chapter 4

Jungwoo had plenty of time to mentally prepare, seeing as they recently finished the first music video, leaving him about two months. He kept telling himself that would be plenty of time to get over his  _ crush-  _ or whatever it was, for Jung Jaehyun. And it did work, for a while at least.

The first few weeks were as normal as they come, busy as usual, so Jungwoo thought less and less about the mysteriously alluring idol. It wasn’t until about a week before the shoot when he started to panic.

‘Even though I totally think you two would be adorable together, we both know there is too much on the line, for both of your careers to be messing this up. Plus, like you said! You haven’t even thought about him for weeks!’ Jaemin was at Jungwoo’s apartment for a movie night a few days before the shoot to try to calm down a panicking Jungwoo.

‘Okay, first of all, you haven’t even seen him so how would you know how we would look together? And, I haven’t completely stopped thinking about him you know.’ Jungwoo pouted, proceeding to stuff a handful of popcorn in his mouth begrudgingly. 

‘Well, I saw the music video! And he looked like perfect boyfriend material to me!’

Jungwoo had refused to watch the music video, fearing it would set him back in his quest to get over the boy of his dreams. He didn’t know what it would do to him, still confused about his feelings. Avoiding it at all costs seemed like a safer option. 

‘Look hyung, what’s the worst that could happen? You get a little flustered? I know you, you can totally handle that. You’ve already got the first shock of seeing him over with, so you’ll be fine.’ Jaemin tried his best to reassure him, his signature sparkling smile on display.

‘Yeah, I guess...’ Jungwoo sighed, he still wasn’t particularly convinced that he could handle this but figured that he had no choice.

The next few days passed in a blur of being extremely busy and extremely nervous. By the time he arrived on set with Yukhei, he wasn’t sure if he was still breathing.

‘Aye come on Jungwoo you look as pale as a ghost, chill out man you got this!’ At this point, even Yukhei was trying to reassure him, slapping a gigantic hand on his shoulder. 

Jungwoo just nodded and followed him inside, not trusting his voice convinced it would portray truly how nervous he was.

The place was still pretty empty as they were one of the first people to be there other than the staff, who were there early to finish putting up the sets.

Jungwoo was thankful that they arrived so early so he could mentally prepare for the day ahead of him. He knew that Yukhei had plenty of things to do that would keep him busy enough, just the distraction he needed.

As the morning progressed the busier he became. He knew NCT had arrived when things started to get a bit more hectic, however. Surprisingly Jungwoo was keeping it together very well, focusing solely on the tasks ahead.

Unfortunately, that was all before they actually came out to start filming.

Worry and panic instantly washed over Jungwoo as they started to trickle out from the green room one by one. There being more members this time around made the whole experience that more nerve-racking. He knew he was probably just being overdramatic, but he realized the weight of doing well today. He very well could walk into work tomorrow and receive a promotion, and he was very nervous about messing that up. 

And that’s when Jungwoo saw him. Just as gorgeous as he was before. He had a different vibe going on this time around, but that made sense. He had lost some of his boyish charms with the loss of the wavy hair, but Jungwoo could still tell it would always be one of Jaehyun’s defining traits no matter what his hairstyle was.

Jungwoo quickly snapped out of his trance when Jaehyun glanced over. And with that Jungwoo remembered he had a job to do, not a boy to drool over.

Jungwoo kept busy for the rest of the shoot carefully avoiding Jaehyun, or really avoiding  _ looking  _ at Jaehyun. While the set wasn’t enormous, it was big enough to get lost in. Plus, there were a lot more people working on this shoot compared to their first one, and there were many extras in this music video as well. All of this, coupled with Yukhei’s surprisingly frequent encouragements, were perfect distractions.

Towards the end of the shoot, Yukhei walked up to Jungwoo.

‘You can probably go home early today, there’s not much left to do and you did a great job today, so I don’t see why not.’ Yukhei explained with a cheesy smile on his face.

‘Oh okay. It’s that really alright though? I feel like I’m supposed to be giving it my all today and going home early seems a little... well, like I’m  _ not  _ giving it my all.’ Jungwoo laughed awkwardly and scratched at the back of his head.

‘Naw it’s cool! You definitely went above and beyond today, feel free to go home and get some rest. Plus, I’m only seriously letting you leave cause there’s really nothing left for you to do, you would probably just be standing around anyway.’ Yukhei laughed and he gestured towards the nearly empty set. 

‘Yeah okay, thanks.’ Jungwoo smiled. He went to go get his things, but just as he was making his way out the door someone grabbed his arm.

‘Hey wait!’ The voice yelled.

Jungwoo quickly turned around to see none other than a slightly winded Jung Jaehyun. His cheeks were dusted a natural light pink, easily noticeable since he had taken his makeup off. His ears were also pink, suggesting that the color in his face wasn’t from running.

Jungwoo was once again frozen in place. He had no idea what to do or what was going on, the only thing he managed to squeak out was a soft, ‘Huh?’

‘Oh um, well... I noticed you were staring at me... well actually I remember you from our first shoot, but um, I didn’t think I would see you again, and well, you’re really cute so...’ Jaehyun let out an awkward laugh, not able to actually look Jungwoo in the eyes.

Jungwoo glanced down at Jaehyun’s hand, still gripping his arm.

Jaehyun quickly let go, the pink in his cheeks deepening.

Something about Jaehyun being so nervous made Jungwoo feel more confident.

‘Oh yeah, you’re just really handsome.' Jungwoo shrugged. 'But I’m not too sure about me.’ He genuinely laughed, nervousness fading away by the second.

Jaehyun looked surprised at Jungwoo’s candid answer.

‘Well it was nice to meet you Jaehyun, I hope we get to work together again soon.’ Jungwoo smiled as started walking away. He thought it would be best to get out of that situation as fast as possible. Firstly, because he wasn’t sure for how much longer he could keep talking to this adorable man before he completely lost his mind, and secondly, he very much wanted to receive his promotion, in fact, at this point he just wanted to keep his job.

‘No wait!’ Jaehyun exclaimed again. ‘I just wanted to ask if you would like to go get coffee or something… that is if you’re not doing anything! You can totally say no!’

Jaehyun looked away in embarrassment, a soft nervous giggle escaping his lips.

‘I just, wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again, and I don’t know, I thought I would just ask…’ Jaehyun continued to ramble.

Jungwoo looked around, completely taken aback, yet still conflicted. ‘Um, I’m not sure Jaehyun. Do you think that would be a good idea? I would really like to, but we both could get into a lot of trouble, especially you.’

‘No, it will be fine! I promise. I already told my manager I was meeting up with a friend, he said it was okay. ‘

It seemed like Jaehyun had this all figured out. His heart was racing, should he go? Jungwoo felt like this may be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Go out with your idol crush? Yes, please. But his head was telling him something different. He could genuinely lose his job, and help Jaehyun possible lose his, or at least give him a bad public image.

‘Just come on.’

Apparently he had taken too long to reply because the next thing Jungwoo knew he was being pulled along by the hand.

Jungwoo was beyond surprised. He couldn’t get a read on this guy at all. Wasn’t he just nervously rambling like five seconds ago? Yet he still did nothing to stop Jaehyun from pulling him along.

Next thing he knew they ended up at a little café down the way that Jungwoo had never been to.

‘So, uh, coffee or tea?’ Jaehyun asked as soon after they arrived.

‘Well, I would really love a vanilla latte, but I can totally get it!’

‘No,’ Jaehyun laughed, ‘it’s the least I can do after practically dragging you here.’

‘Oh, okay.’ Jungwoo smiled and found them a place to sit. It was only when he sat down did he fully realize what he was actually doing. He kept telling himself that this was a bad idea, but he really didn’t feel like he believed that. There he was, out on a date or whatever this was, with  _ the  _ Jung Jaehyun. The boy that practically knocked him off of his feet the first time he saw him. The boy who he could potentially lose his job over, or at least his promotion. Yet he didn’t have any intention of leaving.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t think I actually know your name.’ Jaehyun said as he walked over with their drinks.

‘Oh! My name is Kim Jungwoo.’ It felt a little weird to introduce himself to Jaehyun, he felt like he probably should have done it sooner. 

‘Oh well, you’re really cute Jungwoo.’ Jaehyun repeated, a blush reappearing as he looked down smiling.

‘I’m the cute one? Have you ever seen yourself?’ Jungwoo said almost laughing. He couldn’t believe he was sitting across from the most adorable boy he’s ever seen, and he was calling him cute!

‘So um, anyway, you work for the production company? What exactly do you do?’

Jungwoo wasn’t about to tell him he was a glorified intern who hadn’t been promoted yet because of, well... him.

‘Oh well, I am pretty new, so I really just help out the director, Wong Yukhei. I hope to soon be promoted to assistant director though. Probably not as glamorous as what you do, but I really enjoy it even though I don’t really do that much yet.’

‘What I do is not glamorous.’ Jaehyun responded laughing.

‘In some ways, we are like actors. We were given this persona and that is the version of ourselves that we have to show to the world. For a lot of us, it’s not really who we are as a person. And I mean, what you have to go through to get to this point is not very pretty.’ Jaehyun said. Surprisingly, there didn’t seem to be pain in his eyes regardless of what he had just confessed. Instead, there was hope.

‘Well to me, you seem like a very shy, careful, and caring person.’ Jungwoo responded smiling. ‘So, is that just a persona? Who’s the real Jaehyun?’ Jungwoo found himself asking. 

‘Truthfully, I guess that’s more consistent with who I really am. The company want’s me portrayed as some cold prince figure, which I really don’t understand. But I am trying my best.’

‘I did notice that you become a different person when you perform. But I don’t think that necessarily has to be a bad thing. Being on stage gives you the opportunity to be anyone you want to be. What’s important is how you portray yourself outside of that space. Regardless of what someone tells you to be, at the end of the day who you truly are as a person will be obvious to the people who care about you.’

Jaehyun just starred at Jungwoo for a second unsure how to process what he said.

‘You’re really amazing Jungwoo.’

‘Not just a pretty face huh?’ Jungwoo responded laughing, a big grin spread across his face.

‘Definitely both.’ Jaehyun chuckled. ‘I would like to see you again Kim Jungwoo.’

‘Oh.’ Was all Jungwoo managed to say.

‘I know you feel unsure about this, and I would be lying if I didn’t feel the same. But I feel like we have some weird connection and the idea of not seeing you again doesn’t sit well with me.’ Jaehyun was practically fideting, but there was confidence in his voice. 

Jungwoo sat there for a moment not saying anything. Partially because he was taken aback by what Jaehyun had just said, but also because he truly didn’t know what he should do.

Jaehyun sensed his hesitation.

‘How about you let me walk you home for starters?’ He suggested. ‘And I’ll give you my number, that way you can decide what you want to do with it.’

Before Jungwoo could protest he was writing his number down on a napkin. He then stood up and proceeded to stuff the napkin in Jungwoo’s jacket pocket, which was hanging over the back of the chair.

‘What do you say?’ Jaehyun asked again, this time with a hand outstretched towards Jungwoo.

Jungwoo gave it one last thought and intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun’s.

‘Okay but this doesn’t mean anything, just because I’m letting you walk me home.’

‘Of course.’ Jaehyun smiled and led him out of the café.

Jaehyun was right, not a single person recognized them on their walk to Jungwoo’s apartment, to his surprise.

They arrived way too quickly for both of their liking.

‘Thanks for walking me home.’ Jungwoo smiled, letting go of Jaehyun’s hand to unlock his apartment door. ‘Get home safely hyung- wait, what should I call you?’

‘Just Jaehyun is fine, but I would prefer if you call me on the phone.’ Jaehyun gave him a cheesy smile.

‘Please never say anything that corny again. And Jaehyun it is.’ Jungwoo was about to close the door when Jaehyun reached out and grabbed it.

‘Seriously Jungwoo, I would like to see you again.’

When it actually came to flirting, Jungwoo wasn’t shy. Yes, he got flustered when he saw a beautiful idol, and that made perfect sense to him. But he was usually very confident about his feelings. But something about Jaehyun was different, he made him so overwhelmed. Jungwoo was convinced before that it was just because Jaehyun  _ was  _ an idol, but he couldn’t explain the feeling he had in his chest, the feeling he couldn’t seem to shake. Jaehyun kept going from confident to nervous so fast Jungwoo couldn’t keep up. And every time it happened it was more endearing than the last. 

Now, with their faces practically inches apart, Jungwoo yet again felt stunned. He couldn’t bring himself to find any words, so they just stood there frozen in time, so close yet neither of them moved.

And just as quickly as they ended up in that situation, it was over. Jungwoo’s phone started ringing. He quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and looked down to see who it was. Jaemin, of course. Most likely calling to see how the shoot went. But by the time he looked back up, Jaehyun was already gone.

He quickly picked up the phone, startled slightly by how loud Jaemin was over the receiver.

‘Jungwoo hyung! How did it go today with the shoot!’

Jungwoo stood there, with his apartment door still open, saying noting for a second, trying to process exactly what  _ had  _ happened that day.

‘Well, uh. Why don’t you come over and I’ll tell you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was kind of all over the place about how I wanted this chapter to go down, so I hope it turned out okay. I love me some flustered Jaehyun, yet still boyfriend material? Of course. Also, Jungwoo playing hard to get? What is this!
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones ╥_╥ I had a bit of a rough week, but all is well!
> 
> This chapter is centered around Yukhei. I wanted to establish some things surrounding him before I had to go too far back in time! So yeah, this chapter is slightly going back in the story, but I think I made it obvious enough to when this happened. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Yukhei sat there and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He had gotten upset and practically threatened Jungwoo’s job for almost doing the very same thing he was getting himself into.

***

Yukhei knew he was a good looking guy. A very good looking guy. Getting approached by men and women alike was something he was quite used to. So, when one of the idols that were on set of the music video he was directing came up to him, he truly thought nothing of the encounter.

He was busy trying to delegate the extra work that was thrown on him after Jungwoo completely lost it and had to be sent home when one of the artists walked up to him.

‘You’re quite cute.’ He smirked. ‘But I’m assuming you already knew that.’

Yukhei wanted nothing more but to not be bothered at that particular moment, or frankly at all.

‘Yeah... thanks.’ Yukhei responded quickly brushed him off.

‘I’m Ten by the way. And you are the director… what’s your name again?’

Yukhei gave him a quick glance and sighed. ‘Wong Yukhei.’

‘Nice to meet you Yukhei.’ Ten gave him a smile, tugging on the side of Yukhei's jacket, unbeknown to Yukhei himself, but sliding a small piece of paper into the pocket as he did so.

‘Likewise.’ Yukhei smiled and quickly walked away, too lost in his own thoughts to really process what had just happened.

Ten walked back to his snickering members completely unfazed by practically being brushed off. He knew it wasn’t going to end there.

***

It wasn’t until he had gotten home late that night that Yukhei noticed something fall out of his jacket pocket when he went to take it off. He was sure it was just a receipt or something, yet he didn’t particularly remember putting anything in there. When he picked it up he was surprised to find unfamiliar handwriting and a phone number. The paper had nothing else written on it, no name, just a number. People tried to give their number to him, or get his number, all the time so this wasn’t the most surprising thing to happen to him. He quickly threw the note aside, slightly annoyed.

Yet regardless of how frequent this kind of thing happens, people always left a name with their number. Also, how did the paper just end up in his pocket, Yukhei thought. The mysteriousness of the situation intrigued him enough that he thought, maybe just this once he would actually humor this person. What harm was there in that, he thought.

He wasn’t sure what to actually say. He typed and retyped the message at least ten times before just sending something simple. In the end, he decided simple and straightforward would be the best approach.

**Yukhei**

_ Hey, I think I found your number in my pocket. _

_ This is Wong Yukhei, btw. _

The message felt weird and awkward, but it was enough to get the information he wanted, Yukhei thought.

Surprisingly the mystery person took longer to respond than Yukhei was expecting. Assuming this person was bold enough to slip their number in his pocket, it seemed like they would probably be waiting around for some type of reply.

It had been a long day, and Yukhei wasn’t keen on waiting around any longer for this stranger to reply, he needed to get some type of rest before going back into work in the morning.

Just as he was about to turn his phone off for the night, he received a text.

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_ Hello again Yukhei. _

_ I’m glad you found it ;) _

Yukhei physically cringed at the emoji, slightly regretting his decision.

**Yukhei**

_ Yeah okay. _

_ Who is this anyway. _

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_ Guess.  _

Yukhei was officially over this. While he still was curious about who this was, he was starting to think this might be just some prank.

**Yukhei**

_ Look I’m not here to play your little games. If I knew I wouldn’t be asking. _

_ You can tell me, or not. But if you don’t, I’ll be blocking this number. _

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_ Fine. But you are actually the lamest person on the face of the earth. _

_ It’s Ten, from NCT. I introduced myself to you earlier at the shoot. _

_ I thought you were hot, so I gave you my number. Let you decide what you wanted to do with it. _

_ I assumed it was pretty obvious that it was my number. _

_ But I guess you must be pretty popular then, huh? ;) _

**Yukhei**

_ Hey. I am actually very fun. _

_ Ten huh? Yeah, I remember. _

**Ten**

_ So, then Director Yukhei. I think this is the part of the conversation where you ask me out. _

***

Yukhei had mixed feelings. He knew he had to talk to Jungwoo about his ‘mishap’ ogling one of the idols on set yesterday, yet there he was with plans to go out with one of the idols from the very same group himself.

He had just gotten out of a meeting with the CEO, Johnny, about Jungwoo. Regardless of his own situation, he knew that Jungwoo just couldn’t get away with no form of ‘punishment’. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of being a huge hypocrite. Yes, the situations were not the same. At least Yukhei didn’t let it affect his work, he thought. Yet he still felt guilty, so he tried his best to convince Johnny to be easy on Jungwoo. Luckily Johnny also saw potential in Jungwoo, and in the end, just decided to temporarily postpone his promotion.

Now Yukhei had the task of communicating this to Jungwoo. He let his nerves get the best of him and waited a bit too long to actually call him into his office. He felt bad once he saw how Jungwoo looked. Frankly, he looked like a wreck, stress and anxiety oozing off of him.

Yukhei didn’t know how to feel, or what exactly to say to Jungwoo as they sat in his office, in silence. Once he mustered enough courage to speak he tried his best to sound strict and stern, making sure Jungwoo knew that what he did wasn’t okay. Yet he didn’t have the heart to keep the conversation completely like that, so once he thought he had his point across, he quickly shifted back into a more positive conversation. Reassuring him that there would be no doubt that he would still be promoted.

The rest of the day, and the next few following, Yukhei was plagued with guilt and nerves about his decision to meet up with Ten. He almost sent him a text wanting to cancel about a hundred times, but in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to do that either.

***

When Friday finally came Yukhei thought he was going to pass out. He almost took the day off with how sick he was feeling when he woke up. Truthfully, even with how often he got asked out, he never really went on dates, no one really piquing his interest. So, it has been a while, to say the least. And of course, when he found someone who actually finally intrigued him it had to be a person who was pretty much off limits. So, to say the very least, he was extremely nervous.

The work day passed incredibly slow, and that sickening feeling he felt in his stomach just got increasingly worse and worse. By the time he was heading home, he wasn’t sure if he would even be feeling well enough to go out. He kept going back and forth about whether or not he should just cancel and forget about the whole thing. But the next thing he knew he was all ready to go and receiving a text from Ten.

**Ten**

_ You know, since you were the one to ask me out, you should be the one planing where we are going, and what not. _

_ But because I am just amazing like that, I’ve planned it all out for you. _

_ I’ll send you an address, meet me there. _

Yukhei quickly realized that it was very much too late to cancel.

When he arrived at the address that Ten had given him, he regrettably figured out that he was very underdressed. This place was fancy, like the kind of fancy that he was sure Ten couldn’t afford. Yet, truthfully he really didn’t know much about him.

When he stepped in, he looked around for Ten but didn’t see him. The next thing he knew the hostess was asking him if he had a reservation.

‘I’m not exactly sure.’ Yukhei answered a laugh lacing his answer. ‘I am meeting someone here.’

‘What is your name?’

‘Uh, Wong Yukhei.’

‘Right this way sir.’ Yet again to his surprise, he was quickly led to a private room near the back. And that’s where he found Ten.

‘What is this all about?’ Yukhei asked Ten when the hostess left the room.

‘Regardless of what you may think of me, I am not stupid. I am an idol for fuck's sake. Doing things in private is a necessity. Especially when that thing is the director of your music video.’ Ten smirked, then continued. ‘Plus, I love good food, that’s why I brought you here.’

Yukhei thought he might be a little in over his head, but he still sat down across from Ten.

‘I already ordered a few of my favorite dishes, I hope that’s okay.’ Ten said, slight worry lacing his voice as he noticed Yukhei was slightly uncomfortable.

‘Actually, that’s perfect, I don’t think I would know what to order anyway.’ Yukhei responded with a light laugh.

As they started to talk the nervousness melted off of Yukhei. The way Ten talked could have fooled Yukhei into thinking that he wasn’t nervous at all. But behind his goofy nature Yukhei was very perceptive about people’s feeling. He could tell Ten was putting on a show to try to impress him. While Yukhei was very much impressed, he wanted to meet the real Ten. It was that curiosity that led Yukhei to follow through on actually meeting up with him.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he softly grabbed Ten’s hand across the table.

‘You know you don’t have to try to impress me right? I should be the one trying to impress you.’ Yukhei said gently following it up with a light laugh and a small smile. ‘Who really are you Ten?’

Ten looked at him, shock written over his face. Yet the look quickly melted into something different, something almost like gratitude.

Yukhei could almost guarantee, sitting there listening to the beautiful man across the table from him, that he may have just made the biggest mistake of his life. Yet he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a 1000 words longer than the last, I actually think this is the longest chapter yet! Hope that makes up for last week being a bit short! Hope you enjoy!!

Jungwoo wasn’t really sure how he was going to tell his best friend what had just happened. He also wasn’t sure how Jaemin would even react. While Jaemin was hands down a romantic, he also had a good grip on reality and knew sometimes the best decision wasn’t always the easiest.

Jungwoo sat in his apartment not sure how he was supposed to feel. He was excited, the cute boy who he liked also liked him back. Yet that cute boy was Jung Jaehyun, the idol.

Lost in thought, Jungwoo barely heard the knock at his door. Jaemin was outside seeming to also not know how to feel. He did, once again, leave Jaemin slightly out of the loop.

Seeing Jaemin anxious, he quickly pulled him inside and tried to offer him a reassuring smile, yet it seemed to have the opposite effect.

‘Hyung, what’s wrong?!’ Worry was written all across Jaemin’s face.

‘Well the shoot went really well, Yukhei said I did great, I even got to go home early.’

‘Oh! That’s great Jungwoo! So, no detractions from pretty boy?’

‘Well, about that….’ Jungwoo looked away, a little ashamed, yet he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

‘Wait, please tell me Yukhei didn’t send you home early because of him again!’ Jaemin asked clearly concerned.

‘No, that’s the thing! I was on my way out and Jaehyun ran up to  _ me _ ! He wanted to speak to  _ me _ ! I really tried my best to not even look at him the whole time I was there, yet there he was asking me out for coffee!’ Jungwoo knew he was being excessively loud, but he just couldn’t help how excited he was.

‘Well did you go?’ Jaemin asked just as excited.

‘Well, he kind of dragged me there…’ Jungwoo looked away again, going back to being a bit embarrassed.

Jaemin just sat there, a mix of shock and awe plastered on his face.

‘Then what?!’ He finally responded.

As Jungwoo explained exactly what had happened, Jaemin’s eye grew wider.

Jungwoo could tell that Jaemin was being careful, it was clear that even he was unsure of the situation. They both sat there in silence, Jaemin lost in thought.

Finally, Jungwoo spoke up again. ‘What do you think I should do?’

‘Before I share my opinion, I just want you to know that at the end of the day this is your decision to make, I can’t do that for you.’ Jaemin gave Jungwoo a serious look before a huge grin grew on his face. ‘Honestly hyung, this is beyond exciting and I totally think you should contact him! He seems like he is definitely aware of the consequences, yet he still is pursuing you. Yet he doesn’t seem like he would be too reckless, but I guess that’s something we don’t know for sure... Honestly, I think you should at least consider it, there is more to life than just your job. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful though, and willing to communicate your boundaries with him.’

Jungwoo was beyond grateful to have someone like Jaemin as his friend. He was beyond compassionate and always gave the best advice, yet still accepted whatever decision Jungwoo made in the end even if he didn’t completely agree with it. He still couldn’t believe they had only been friends for little under a year, it truly felt like they had been friends for forever.

‘Maybe I should just sleep on it? I think I agree with you now, but I am unsure what I will feel like in the morning when the excitement of it all has worn off.’ Jungwoo finally said with a light laugh.

‘Sounds like a good idea to me. But you better let me know what you decide!’

***

The only problem was when Jungwoo woke up the next day the excitement did not wear off. He thought at the very least it would turn into anxiety about what to decide. Yet, he still felt as light and eager to see Jaehyun again as he did the night before, regardless of what the rational side of him was saying.

Jungwoo decided to write out a message to him before work, that way he would have a legitimate reason to not check his phone a hundred times throughout the day.

**Jungwoo**

_ Hi. This is Jungwoo. _

He panicked as soon as he sent the message, unsure of what Jaehyun would think, and quickly sent another.

_ Don’t think me messaging you means anything though! _

Jungwoo let his head hit the kitchen counter. Did he really just send that? More than embarrassed, he quickly silenced their conversation, resolving to not reopen it until he got home from work.

That decision proved to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. While he kept to his own promise, not opening his phone all day, he was more than distracted by the idea to do so. Jaemin spent the longer part of their lunch together talking Jungwoo out of the idea of checking his phone. He was so caught up in thinking about Jaehyun texting him back he didn’t think much about Yukhei pulling him into his office.

As soon as he sat down it hit him where he was. He instantly started to panic, had Yukhei known about him meeting Jaehyun?

‘Jungwoo why do you look like you are about to throw up? I have great news!’ Yukhei had yet to sit down. Next thing Jungwoo knew Yukhei was slamming his hands down on his desk in excitement.

Jungwoo almost jumped out of his skin. Yukhei continued. ‘So, I talked again with Johnny, and starting next week you will officially be assistant director!’

At this Jungwoo  _ seriously  _ was about to throw up. Yukhei didn’t know about him seeing Jaehyun, and better yet he had actually got promoted. He sat there for a second, stunned.

‘Also, I am taking you out for drinks tonight to celebrate, so cancel whatever plans you have, and bring whoever you want. Like that Jaemin kid, he seems fun. But knowing you, you probably don’t even have any plans.’ Yukhei threw a jab at Jungwoo and cackeled.

‘Hey! That’s no way to talk to your new assistant director, I could quit you know!’ Jungwoo threw back, finally feeling some kind of ease.

‘As if!’

With the news of his official promotion, Jungwoo finally had something to truly distract him from Jaehyun.

***

Jungwoo stumbled into his apartment with the help of a sober Jaemin. The night had gone on a little long for Jungwoo’s normal taste as he usually wasn’t a big drinker. But when the person who is offering you drinks is Wong Yukhei it’s hard to say no. Yukhei was one of those characters who made it easy for everyone to feel comfortable and have a good time. Jungwoo was thankful for that in this particular situation, as the majority of the people who came, he didn’t know. Yukhei may have been right about him needed to get to know more of his fellow coworkers.

So, being slightly uncomfortable surrounded by people he really didn’t know paired with his excitement from the promotion, Jungwoo could definitely say he had a few more drinks then he usually did.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?’ Jaemin asked after Jungwoo kept insisting he would be fine.

‘Jaemin, I’m completely fine. Yeah, I drank a bit more than I normally do, but I promise I can still keep myself alive until tomorrow.’ Jungwoo said trying his best to seem as sober as he could, not to worry Jaemin. ‘Walking me home was enough! Thank you!’

‘Okay… But you better text me in the morning!’

‘Bye Jaemin!’ Jungwoo said eloquently shoving him out the door.

Jungwoo only had one thing on his mind. Jaehyun.

Nervous giggle spilled out as he ran to his bed, getting comfortable between his blankets before opening up his phone.

**Jaehyun**

_ Hi Jungwoo :) _

_ So, if messaging me doesn’t mean anything then why did you? _

Jungwoo quickly noticed that the message had been sent not too long after he had sent the first one. Feeling slightly bad for taking hours to respond he quickly typed back.

**Jungwoo**

_ Okay. I miiiiight have lied. _

He wasn’t sure how quickly Jaehyun would respond, but he was too excited to do anything else but lie there and stare at his open phone screen.

Thankfully Jaehyun was quick to text back.

**Jaehyun**

_ So then, I am assuming you have thought about my proposal? _

Jungwoo knew he was referring to seeing each other again. But he decided to have a little fun before giving Jaehyun an answer.

**Jungwoo**

_ I don’t recall any proposal… _

**Jaehyun**

_ Interesting. I thought I made it very clear that I would like to see you again. _

_ But I guess not. _

_ So Jungwoo. This is my proposal: _

_ Meet me Sunday, for brunch? _

**Jungwoo**

_ You’re quite lucky I guess. _

_ Seeing as I have decided that I would very much like to see you again as well. _

_ Sunday it is. _

Before he closed his phone, a quick thought dawned on Jungwoo. Did he only agree to meet with Jaehyun because he had a few drinks? He quickly brushed that idea away. Yes, they definitely gave him the courage to agree. But technically he had made this decision when he had texted Jaehyun that morning, regardless of what that message said. His decision to see Jaehyun again wasn’t going to be one he regretted.

***

Jungwoo sat at the restaurant, a table near the back, nervously waiting for Jaehyun. He had gone ahead and ordered some food for the both of them unsure about how secretive Jaehyun would want to be. Considering they agreed to meet in public, during broad daylight, Jungwoo thought apparently not that much, yet what Jaemin had said about not really knowing Jaehyun kept ringing in his ears. So, he decided to take the initiative just in case Jaehyun wouldn’t. He definitely wanted to keep his job now.

When he finally saw Jaehyun walking in, he was knocked out of breath once again. How could he look  _ that  _ good dressed in a sweatshirt, jeans, and a ball cap? He could barely say anything when Jaehyun walked over, simply squeaking out a ‘Hi’ before abruptly sitting back down.

He could tell that Jaehyun was also nervous by the way he fiddled with his fingers not really saying anything.

How could someone who looked like they radiated so much confidence, sit there not knowing what to say?

Jungwoo quickly spoke up again, hoping to fill the awkward silence.

‘Uh… I already ordered some food. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a little of everything.’

Jaehyun broke out in a huge grin, clearly happy with Jungwoo’s choice.

‘That sounds great Jungwoo, thank you.’ He quickly laughed and ran a hand through his hair, now free from the cap. ‘Sorry, I was just kind of nervous about if you actually wanted to see me or not. You just seemed so unsure last time, so I was worried I had pushed you to make this decision.’

Jungwoo was surprised by this. There he went again, being completely unreadable.

‘Well, I definitely wanted to see you again. It’s just I was, and actually still am, concerned about people knowing about us. Specifically, our employers.’ Jungwoo followed his confession up with a small laugh, not wanting to completely scare off Jaehyun this early.

Their current dynamic was almost hilarious. Jungwoo being a nervous wreck until he actually sat down and spoke with Jaehyun, and Jaehyun practically only being nervous when he was in front of Jungwoo. 

‘But I don’t want you to think I don’t want to be seen with you! Or that I would be embarrassed to be with you or anything!’ Jungwoo quickly added. ‘It’s just, you know, because of our positions. I don’t want either of us to see repercussions from spending time together.’

‘Yeah, it’s probably a little risky for us to be out in public like this.’ Jaehyun admitted. ‘But, I wanted to try my best to make you comfortable. And well, I wanted to seem normal to you. I didn’t want to force you to meet me in some secluded location.’ He awkwardly laughed looking away.

‘Yeah, in retrospect I probably wouldn’t have agreed to that.’ Jungwoo responded, a smile playing at his lips.

With that, Jungwoo felt more reassured of Jaehyun’s intentions. Finally feeling comfortable, they quickly becoming engulfed in conversation, unaware of how much time had passed.

Before they knew it, they had been sitting at the restaurant for a little bit longer than one should typically be at a restaurant for. Jungwoo only realized this after an annoying persistence from the waitress.

Jungwoo found himself slightly disappointed, feeling like their time together wasn’t enough. He didn’t dare to bring this up to Jaehyun though. He felt like his time was precious as it was, and Jungwoo did not want to push his luck as today had been plenty enough, even if he  _ was  _ a bit greedy.

‘Let me walk you home.’ Jaehyun said as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant.

Jungwoo was taken aback for a moment, it was like Jaehyun had been able to read his mind. Or perhaps, Jaehyun just wanted to spend more time with him too.

Jungwoo smiled warmly, ready to agree when insecurity washed over him. ‘Are you sure that’s okay? Won't someone see you… see us?’ His smile quickly fell, instead replaced by eyes filled with worry. 

‘It will be fine I promise.’ Jaehyun gave him a reassuring smile. ‘Your place is close by. And seriously, no one will even think anything of it, that is if they can even recognize me.’ He quickly whipped out a mask and sunglasses and then gave Jungwoo a cheesy thumbs up after he had the whole ensemble on.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes in faux annoyance and reluctantly agreed, quick to hide the smile creeping on his face. Jungwoo kept his distance and didn’t say too much on the walk back, still unsure of how smart the decision to let Jaehyun walk him home was. Yet, just being with him was enough.

They both stood silently as Jungwoo unlocked his door. Before he knew what he was doing, Jungwoo opened the door and quickly grabbed Jaehyun’s arm to pull him in after him.

Realizing that he practically just lost his mind, he followed up the action with, ‘Would you like to come in?’

‘It looks like I already am.’ Jaehyun said obviously holding back laughter.

‘Sorry I don’t know what that was abou-‘

Before Jungwoo could finish that sentence, Jaehyun had pushed him up against the wall of the hallway, practically knocking the breath out of him.

Jaehyun leaned in as if to kiss him, eyes glued on Jungwoo’s lips. But he stopped short and stared him directly in the eyes. Neither of them moved, bodies inches apart, eyes locked on each other. It dawned on Jungwoo that Jaehyun wanted him to fill the gap, to make the final move to connect their lips. An overwhelming sense of confidence flooded Jungwoo at this realization, quickly smirking before finally kissing into Jaehyun. He kissed him delicately yet passionately, almost as though Jungwoo is expressing himself through the connection.

Jaehyun is the first to break the kiss, sensing Jungwoo’s intention to deepen it.

‘How about some tea, yeah?’ The words rush out of his mouth, obviously flustered.

Jungwoo is slightly confused at first, but that confusion quickly turns into embarrassment.

He quickly slaps his hands over his face, in a poor attempt to hide. ‘I’m so sorry, I got too carried away, it's just- it's just…’

‘It’s really okay.’ Jaehyun says, letting out a sigh and grabbing Jungwoo’s hands away from his face.

‘Tea?’ Jungwoo responds, finally looking back at Jaehyun.

He quickly scurries off toward the kitchen.

They sit there for a while, silently sipping on their respective drinks, neither really knowing what to say.

Jaehyun finally speaks up, eyes still suck starring at the bottom of the cup. ‘I feel like I should be the one apologizing. It was me who started it anyway.’ He ran a hand through his hair and continued. ‘It’s just, something about you makes it so easy to get completely lost within you, like nothing else matters, or even exists for that matter. And I guess it scares me. We are taking a risk seeing each other, and I don’t want to be the reason that that gets messed up, because I so badly want to see you again. I so badly want to get to know what makes you,  _ you _ . I want to be able to somehow fit into your life. But I feel like I get carried away so easily, and I’m terrified that because of that I am going to lose that chance.’

Jaehyun still hadn’t looked up at him after saying all that, not sure if he could trust to keep himself together if he looked up at Jungwoo.

‘We will take it slow then, okay?’ Jungwoo reached over brushing his hand through some of Jaehyun’s hair that had fallen into his face, coaxing him to look up.

A reassuring smile danced on Jungwoo’s lips. He so badly wanted to wrap Jaehyun up in a tight hug and tell him he felt undeniably the same.

But he couldn't bring himself to, realizing that he was just as scared.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS WERE GOING TOO WELL. I had to add a little angst!
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	7. Chapter 7

Jaehyun thought little of the strange production assistant that he had caught staring at him the day of their first music video shoot. Having an extremely tight schedule having just debuted and preparing to debut again next month left no room for his mind to wander. All that filled his head was practice practice practice. He had never been this busy in his life ever, and he knew this was just the beginning.

The day of his second music video shoot he was worlds less nervous than he was the first time. While he still had his doubts and anxieties, he also had a renewed sense of confidence in his choice to follow this path, regardless of how challenging the path was.

Unbeknownst to Jaehyun, he would soon be faced with a challenge larger than what his life already foretold.

That challenge was in the form of a person who he did not know the name of, yet one he once again found completely immersed in looking his way. This time, however, the boy was much quicker to react when they eventually made eye contact. But Jaehyun still noticed the way he looked at him. It was the same look he had given him when he first laid eyes on the mysterious production assistant. He was sure that no one had ever looked at him in that way before. Once again Jaehyun was left questioning everything, especially the burning he felt deep in his chest.

He quickly found himself making a decision.

Jaehyun knew he didn’t have any schedules after the shoot was over. While his bones ache for rest, he had something else in mind.

‘Hyung, can you do me a favor?’ Jaehyun and Taeyong were getting cleaned up after they got finished with shooing for the day. 

‘What do you have in mind?’ Taeyong askes mid makeup removal.

‘Can you tell manager hyung that I am meeting with a friend on short notice and that I’ll get myself back to the dorm?’ 

‘What is this about Jaehyun? You know he’ll never allow that.’ Instantly, suspicion and worry washed over Taeyong.

‘Please hyung?’ Jaehyun did his best to give him the puppy-eyed look Taeyong could never ignore.

Taeyong sighed, and Jaehyun knew he had won.

‘Thanks so much! I totally owe you one!’ Jaehyun quickly scurried out of the room before Taeyong could actually get even one word in.

Jaehyun found himself frantically scurrying around an almost empty set, in fear that the person he was looking for had already left. With that in mind, he quickly ran toward the exit where he found him getting ready to leave.

Just in time.

He heard himself call after him and saw himself grab for the boy. Yet his mind hadn’t really caught up with what was going on. So, when he was face to face with the person of interest, he quickly realized he had no idea what he was doing.

Word vomiting. That’s how you could explain what Jaehyun was doing at that moment. And when he felt hesitation from the other, his heart about dropped to the floor.

The questions again grew in his mind. Who was he? Why did he look at him in that way? Why is he just now hesitating?

Jaehyun saw the boy weighing all possibilities, and fear that he would turn him down made Jaehyun momentarily panic. He couldn’t just give up on something like this.

Next thing he knew he had pulled along the poor boy to the nearest café he could find, which was thankfully not that far. It had a calming vibe to it and very little people. Lucky find, he thought.

He finally regained some composure and asked for his name, feeling awful he hadn’t asked earlier.

‘Oh! My name is Kim Jungwoo.’

Kim Jungwoo. The name fit him so well. So adorable, so easy to say, one that simply rolled off your tongue.

Knowing his name made it real for Jaehyun. He quickly fell into conversation with him, realizing that Jungwoo seemed to be a very complex person, more so than his light and airy personality first gave off.

He couldn’t help but want to know more.

***

Jaehyun had given Jungwoo his number not completely convinced he would actually use it. His hesitation worried Jaehyun, but he fully understood. More than anything Jaehyun worried that he had been too forward, too aggressive. He never meant to be. He had known he would regret it if he didn’t try something, and he felt like he had such a small window of opportunity. He was just concerned that he may have done it the wrong way.

He knew he was quite obvious when something was bothering him. So, it was no surprise when both his manager and Taeyong wanted to have a conversation with him after he got back to the dorm. His manager, of course, was not happy that he disappeared for 2 hours after the shoot, waiting up for him to eventually get home. Truthfully, he was quite angry. Luckily, he was more bark than bite, yet Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Especially when Taeyong spoke with him.

Taeyong had this way about him that made it very hard to keep secrets from. So, Jaehyun tried his best to avoid him knowing he would want to talk, unfortunately, that only lasted a whopping hour and a half.

Taeyong cornered him in their shared room. Jaehyun should have known he couldn’t avoid him for long when all he wanted to do was crawl under his blankets and sleep for eternity. Unfortunately, he barely made it to his bed when Taeyong had walked in.

‘Seriously Jaehyun what has gotten into you?’ In that moment Taeyong genuinely looked scary, quickly shutting the door, making Jaehyun want to easily cave.

Jaehyun buried his head in his pillow, anything to hide his face from the fuming boy in front of him. He knew once he opened his mouth, there was no telling what he would say.

Taeyong sighed and sat down on the edge of Jaehyun’s bed, his anger quickly fading away, never lasting long anyway.

‘You know I’m just worried about you right? We all are.’ Taeyong tried to coax the younger to sit up. And when he finally did he quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

‘Okay, so will you tell me what’s going on now?’ Taeyong asked finally able to look Jaehyun in the eye.

Jaehyun again hesitated, unsure of how to explain what exactly was happening. And whether or not he should tell Taeyong the whole truth.

‘Well… It’s not good. At least you’re not going to think it’s good. I already know what you’re gonna say hyung. So, if I tell you, you will be disappointed. But…’ Jaehyun hesitated, unsure if he should continue.

‘But, it’s not something I can give up. For me, it might just be the best thing, but I won’t know that for sure if I give up now.’

‘You’re not doing drugs are you!?’ Taeyong asked fear washing over his face.

‘No! It’s not like that.’ Jaehyun managed a laughed at Taeyong’s outrageous assumption. ‘Although I kind of understand why you would think that. But, please hyung, you’ve just got to trust me until I figure this out. Then I promise I’ll tell you.’

Taeyong was lost in thought for a moment, clearly contemplating his next move. ‘Okay… But I so badly don’t want you to be going through… whatever it is that you’re going through alone. Please know that I’ll be here for you no matter what it is, all of us will be here. However, I am apprehensive. Especially because you said I would be disappointed with you if I knew. Because of that I just want you to know that you need to be careful. Remember what I said to you before our first music video shoot?’

Jaehyun nods. Of course he remembers, how could he forget.

‘You are part of a team Jaehyun, what you choose to do not only could affect your future but all of ours as well.’

Jaehyun knew that Taeyong didn’t mean that as a threat. He knew he just wanted to make sure Jaehyun knew that other people were also relying on him and to consider that as well. In the end however, he knew that Taeyong, as well as the other members, would accept whatever he decided to do, no matter what that entailed.

***

Surprisingly Jungwoo contacted him much sooner than he had anticipated.

Jaehyun was quick to text back but the anxiety bubbled in his chest once again when Jungwoo hadn’t responded for some time.

All day he waited for a reply. Trying to tell himself that Jungwoo was probably just busy, it was only a Friday after all, he was definitely at work. Yet nothing Jaehyun told himself helped make him feel better.

After having the conversation with Taeyong the night before, Jaehyun knew he couldn’t let it show how this was affecting him. He was smart to keep himself busy and cheerful, but he knew just as much as the other members did, that he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was good around the fans, but when it came to people who really knew him it was easy to see through his thin façade.

He was thankful to the members for being so caring and worrying about him. But, this particular issue wasn’t one he wanted to talk about. At least not yet. Irritation grew as he kept being asked if he was alright, and seemingly no one took the ‘I’m really fine!’ excuse, even when paired with his blinding smile.

He decided he needed to quickly make up some excuse. He settled with the lie that he was just anxious because his parents might not be able to come up and visit like they said they would. In reality, his parents would drop practically everything in the world to come to see their only son, especially considering how long it had been.

Thankfully the excuse seemed to work, and the members stopped doting after him. Except for Taeyong of course who had never said anything to him, but continuously kept sending him more and more worrying looks.

Yet even though Jaehyun knew how worried Taeyong was, at the end of the day he still hadn’t said a thing to him, staying true to his word of giving Jaehyun space.

Once again Jaehyun felt himself being beyond thankful to have a friend like Taeyong.

***

Jaehyun was ecstatic when he finally received a text back from Jungwoo. Thankfully this time around he held up a conversation, not waiting 17 whole hours to text him back like he did earlier.

Again, Jaehyun felt like Jungwoo could slip out of his fingers at any moment. He could turn around and run away, forever out of Jaehyun’s grasp.

So, despite his better judgment, he was yet again quick to be increasingly forward with Jungwoo, proposing an official date on his only day off that week.

He was quite taken aback when Jungwoo actually agreed. There was seemingly none of the hesitations that Jaehyun was so used to getting from Jungwoo.

_ ‘I have decided that I would very much like to see you again as well.’ _

Jaehyun couldn’t believe his eyes reading that sentence sent by the other. He genuinely thought for a spilt second that he had been seeing things.

But he hadn’t.

Jungwoo wanted to see him too.

***

Jaehyun was beyond nervous.

He couldn’t even walk inside the restaurant. It took everything in him to leave the dorm, let alone actually open the door to the brunch place, the one that he had strategically picked out because it was so close to Jungwoo’s apartment.

Jaehyun was usually a very early person, he favored getting where he needed to be sooner rather than later. It made him feel more at ease, just in case something came up, he knew he would still have time to arrive at his destination on time.

Today, however, he knew he was late.

Not extraordinarily late, to anyone’s standards, but just late enough to where it was bothering him.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Even when he saw Jungwoo, someone who had such a calming aura to him, he still felt his heart jumping out of his chest.

Jaehyun sat there genuinely not knowing what to say, or even trusting his voice to say anything. So, when Jungwoo spoke up first he was beyond thankful.

Jaehyun felt more comfortable the longer they sat there and talked in between eating. Jaehyun had thought it was possibly one of the best brunches he had ever eaten.

When it came time for them to leave, Jaehyun found himself asking Jungwoo if he wanted him to walk him home.

Next thing he knew he was being pulled in Jungwoo’s apartment and had backed him up against the wall.

When it finally occurred to him exactly what he was doing he froze in place. Worry washed over his mind. Was he being too forward again? Is this what Jungwoo wanted? Was this what he wanted?

Before he could voice his concerns, Jungwoo pushed their bodies together connecting their lips.

Ultimately Jaehyun walked home that night, a variety of mixed feelings swimming in his head, heavily disappointed at that fact. He thought it would be easy, once he was with Jungwoo to understand how he felt and know what to do. But now he felt as lost as ever.

He truly felt pressure on both fronts. He thought back to what Taeyong had said about considering how the other members could be affected by decisions that he ultimately makes. And if he decided to choose Jungwoo that could possibly lead to him getting kicked out of the company and extremely bad press for the group. But at the same time, he couldn’t imagine not choosing Jungwoo. He so badly wanted him to be a part of his life, he wanted to be a part of Jungwoo’s life. He never felt this connection with someone before, how could he let something like this go so easily, a practically once in a lifetime occurrence. With that came fears that because of his position he would have to put Jungwoo in uncomfortable situations, having to hide, and the more popularity NCT received the worse it would get. On top of that, how could he know if Jungwoo was feeling the same about him, or would even want to be in such a complicated relationship?

Jaehyun found himself in a small park near the dorms, choosing to sit on a bench rather than once again bring his problems back into his member’s home.

He had been sitting there for a while lost in thought until he felt someone sit down next to him.

Mark gave Jaehyun a characteristically large smile yet considering how obviously upset the elder looked it was a bit unfitting for the situation.

‘So, it wasn’t about your parents after all?’

‘Huh?’ Jaehyun taken aback about possibly being caught up in his lie sat up abruptly.

Mark smiled softly and said something that perfectly answered all of the questions that had been plaguing Jaehyun.

‘It’s so obvious hyung. You’re in love.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play: NCT 127 - Replay (PM 1:27)  
> 

It had been a week since Jungwoo had last seen Jaehyun, a week since Jaehyun had sent him a text telling him that he needed some time to think things out. Truthfully, Jungwoo also needed some time as well, but he wanted them to figure things out together, not apart.

While Jungwoo frequently found himself alone, he did not particularly like to be alone. While he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself, deep down he always wanted someone by his side. The problem lay in Jungwoo’s romantic view of the world. He so deeply believed in destiny and fate, that things happen for a reason, people show up in your life for a reason. He believed in soulmates and so badly wanted to find his _person_.

Unfortunately, the people he had previously let into his life had very much affected this view. He didn’t feel like he was a bad judge of character, yet he seemingly kept giving and giving to people who did nothing but take. The people he had foolishly let into his heart, left him nothing but scars. He felt like he was cursed. No matter who, whether the relationship was romantic or just a friendship, he kept finding himself getting hurt by the people who meant most to him. He would always realize a little too late that he didn’t mean as much to those people as they meant to him.

It wasn’t always horrible. With some people, he would just care a little too much. But with even one person severely hurting you, you’re left with scars. He ended up pushing everyone away who he didn’t feel like cared for him as much as he cared back, regardless of the situation.

It left him very alone. Even straining the relationship he had with his family. He had adopted a very terrible way of thinking in order to not see himself as the problem. He knew he wasn’t perfect but putting all the blame on himself why people would give up on him left him in a very unstable headspace. It took him a very long time to come to somewhat of a balance, yet even then the situation wasn’t ideal.

Above all of the bad relationships he had found himself in, the person who hurt him the worst was his best friend.

He knew for years that it had been a toxic relationship, but sometimes you just have to go through it cause that’s your best friend, right? At least that’s what Jungwoo had thought. With this particular friend, his favorite thing to do was only be Jungwoo’s friend when it was convenient for him. Jungwoo, being someone who enjoyed caring for others was always there when his friend needed him. Yet when Jungwoo was the one needing help, he was nowhere to be found. At first, he would just sound annoyed with Jungwoo, even if what he needed was simply companionship. But then it turned into not contacting Jungwoo for months on end, leaving him practically alone with no one to lean on. Yet, no matter how upset Jungwoo would get when he ignored him, it was like he would forget everything when his ‘said friend’ would show back up.

The breaking point was when he moved to Seoul and started his job at the production company. While he hadn’t officially lived with his parents in some time, he had never actually been on his own before. When he was away for university, he always had a roommate. But this time he was on his own for real. Seeing as his friend also lived in Seoul and was the only person he really knew in the city, he reached out during a particularly hard day.

Surprisingly his friend agreed to meet up that time, and the next time after that. They even made plans to celebrate New Year's Eve together. Unfortunately, that never happened.

Feeling confident in himself and his friend, he came out to him. Being blinded by his skewed view of their history, and by his friend being so present lately, Jungwoo finally told his friend that he liked boys.

After that, all the plans they had were canceled on Jungwoo and he never heard from him again. There wasn’t a big blow up, his friend never said anything actually. But it was pretty obvious. Jungwoo was left alone when he needed someone the most.

And that’s when he met Jaemin, someone who was as broken as he was, someone who needed a real friend just as badly as Jungwoo did.

***

Jaemin had asked how their date went, but in all honesty, Jungwoo didn’t know how to explain what had happened. On one side of things it went really well, I mean he KISSED Jung Jaehyun. Plus, Jaehyun really opened up about how he felt for Jungwoo, and that was all he could really ask for. But, Jaehyun had pulled away from the kiss, and the way he had to share his feelings wasn’t the how either of them wanted it to happen.

Where Jungwoo’s previous worries vanished, new ones arose.

He wasn’t sure how to explain this all to Jaemin. After Jaehyun had left that day, is first instinct was to grab his phone and call him. Yet he quickly second guessed himself. Jungwoo struggled to decide if what had happened between them was something he should tell Jaemin. Yes, he definitely wanted to, he badly needed a second opinion on the situation, but he wasn’t sure if this was something that needed to be just kept between the two of them and was something that Jungwoo needed to figure out on his own.

The fact that Jaehyun left without saying much after seemingly emptying all his concern on Jungwoo, and then proceeded to not contact Jungwoo for a week really made him rethink his decision to not talk to Jaemin about this. On top of all that, Jungwoo was fighting to understand his own feelings.

He so badly wanted to trust his heart and how he felt when he first laid eyes on Jaehyun, yet his head told him that that was unrealistic.

Jungwoo felt like he was going to lose it. The only thing he did know was that he needed to give Jaehyun time, and that alone was absolutely killing him.

He decided to call Jaemin. He didn’t have to tell him everything, just enough to get some of this weight off of his chest.

Before he even reached for his phone it was ringing. Jungwoo looked at the caller ID and it was none other than Jaemin calling _him_. Jungwoo quickly picked up, partially excited at the weirdly perfect timing, and also slightly nervous seeing as there was no going back now.

‘Hey, I was just about to call you!’ Jungwoo said laughing into the receiver.

‘Can I come over hyung?’

It sounded like Jaemin had been crying, yet his voice was so serious it truly scared Jungwoo, that combination was never good.

‘Yes of course! Is everything okay?’ Jungwoo asked. He quickly forgot about his own problems as he was now consumed with worry for his friend.

However, Jungwoo didn’t get an answer as Jaemin had hung up. Right before he tried to call him back he heard a knock at his door.

At first, he was extremely surprised to see Jaemin standing there, but then he saw his face. He looked completely broken. Jungwoo quickly engulfed him in a hug and just as he did so Jaemin collapsed into tears.

Jungwoo truly didn’t know what to do, he had never seen his friend like this before. Considering how hard he was crying, he decided that just being there would be enough, he wasn’t sure if words would even reach him. So instead he just held him, letting Jaemin get it all out of his system.

After a while, Jaemin seemed to calm down enough for Jungwoo to talk to him.

‘Hey. Do you wanna talk about it?’ Jungwoo asked him calmly, gently stroking his hair.

Jaemin sat in silence for a little while longer, only occasionally sniffling, until he finally spoke up.

‘Remember how I told you that most of what I make gets sent to my family?’ Jungwoo nodded remembering Jaemin telling him that soon after they first met, but never going into detail about it. It seemed like a sensitive subject so Jungwoo never asked any questions.

‘Well, the money was actually going to pay for my sister's schooling. She was studying abroad in America, and when my dad lost his job she would have had to come back just short of finishing. So instead I paid for her to be there. It was my choice, my family never asked me to do that. So, I moved to Seoul and got a job at the company, sending as much money as I could home every month since I’ve been working there.’

Jaemin’s eyes once again filled with tears, threating to spill over as he continued.

‘Well, it turns out that right after I moved my parents took my sister out of school anyway and have been pocketing the money I gave them the entire time. Jungwoo I could have gone to college! But now I’m in debt and neither I nor my sister have an education.’

He started sobbing again, yet still letting words spill out. ‘But that’s not even the worst part. When I confronted them about it, because my sister was supposed to be done with school last month, but they were still demanding money from me, they told me that if I didn’t keep paying them they would…’ It was like something got stuck in his throat not allowing him to continue.

‘They would what Jaemin?’ Jungwoo was fighting back tears himself, he couldn’t believe his friend was suffering like this and he didn’t even know.

‘That they would get me fired from the company, and make me come back home. I can’t lose that job Jungwoo.’

Jungwoo knew that Jaemin couldn’t afford to lose his job, with almost a year of sending his entire paycheck back home, he knew he was in financial trouble, to say the least.

‘But Jaemin. How could they get you fired? You're great at your job, what could your parents even do that would change that?’

‘Jungwoo do you even know how I afford rent?" Jaemin paused again, yet Jungwoo said nothing, wanting Jaemin to continue.

'I met someone. Shortly after moving here. And I ended up living with them. But the thing is… that someone is a he.’

‘Okay and? You know I’m boy crazy. Why didn’t you tell me?’ Jungwoo responded in a calm tone, not wanting his friend to think he was upset, yet still wanting an answer.

‘Well, I promised him that I wouldn’t let anyone know that we were together. Because his parents own the apartment we live in. For all they know I’m just his roommate, and that’s how it started actually. But if they were to find out that we were actually together, them kicking us out would be the best-case scenario.’

‘Okay… and where do your parents come into this?’

‘So, they found out about us, and they are threating to out me to the company and his parents. Aka I would be jobless, and we both would be on the street. Because there’s no way I could go home after that, even if they tried to force me’

Jungwoo really had no idea what to say to Jaemin, no idea of how to console him or of any advice he should give. Instead, he just hugged him once again.

‘What are you going to do?’ Jungwoo finally asked after some time had passed and both of them had calmed down a bit.

‘Well I think I have an idea, that’s why I’m here telling you all this now.’ Jaemin paused, before taking a deep breath, continuing with a shaky voice. ‘I’m not going to pay them despite their threats. Jeno and I are looking for a new place and plan to move as soon as possible. And I’m going to tell the company before my parents can.’ Tears once again spilled over Jaemin’s face.

‘So, his name is Jeno huh? Is he cute?’ Jungwoo asked a small smirk painted on his face, trying to lighten the situation as he could see how strongly this was affecting Jaemin.

Soft laughter filled the room as the heavy air surrounding Jaemin’s unfortunate situation dissipated.

‘But seriously,’ Jungwoo continued, ‘I’m really glad you told me all of this, you know I’m always here for you.’ Jungwoo gave his younger friend a gentle smile and a light shove. ‘Plus, Johnny seems like an understanding person, I think you’ll be fine.’

It still hurt Jungwoo, the realization that many people still to this day wouldn’t be accepted by some others just on the basis of things they couldn’t help or dictate. He truly hoped that Johnny, and frankly anyone else that had control over Jaemin’s job wasn’t one of those people.

‘I guess we will see.’ Jaemin said, little hope in his voice.

‘Do you want to stay over?’

‘Naw, I should probably get back home, I’ve got to start packing since you know, I’m moving now.’ Jaemin responded with a light laugh.

‘Well, if you need any help just let me know. Also, I’ve got to meet this Jeno kid at some point!’

‘Of course hyung.’

‘Wait, Jaemin, one more thing.' Jungwoo paused before continuing. 'Do you love him?’

A small smile bloomed on Jaemin’s face amidst his now dried tears. ‘Seems like it huh.’

***

Jungwoo thought for a while after Jaemin left. His friend was willing to give up everything, his job, his place to live, his relationship with his parents, and possibly the person he cherished the most, so he could have autonomy over his own life. So he could live freely. He wasn’t going to limit himself, he knew what he wanted, and he was going to fight for it.

Jungwoo could see how much his decision was hurting him, yet he still chose to do it. Jaemin was risking everything simply on the basis of wanting to be happy.  

Suddenly Jungwoo felt like his own problem was a lot smaller. Not because he pitied his friend, but because he realized that while he still had issues to deal with, things could be a lot worse. While he felt very guilty for constantly putting his problems in front of Jaemin when he was dealing with something like this, he knew his friend was never one to hold a grudge like that and was someone who recognized that everyone has their own battles no matter how big or small.

But above all, he once again felt thankful to his best friend. Without even uttering a word of advice, he helped him figure out exactly what he needed to do.

And the opportunity to do so arrived a lot sooner than Jungwoo would have ever guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I didn’t want to give a name to Jungwoo’s ex-friend mostly cause I wanted this to just be an NCT fic and I didn’t want to criminalize anyone in NCT lol. Also, I didn’t want you guys to get any ideas that he would show up again. The story is just there to help better understand why Jungwoo can be hypocritical~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	9. Chapter 9

Jungwoo heard a knock at his door and thought that perhaps Jaemin had forgotten something. But when he opened the door Na Jaemin was  _ not  _ the boy he saw in front of him.

‘Hey’

Jungwoo was so surprised that he almost slammed the door in his face.

The person who was standing in front of him was none other than Jung Jaehyun.

He looked rough like he had just finished a long day, and then some. Yet he was still ethereal, almost glowing as if it was in his nature to be this beautiful regardless of the circumstance. This was the first time that Jungwoo had seen him not only so severely dressed down but looking so tired.

Jungwoo stuttered back a hello, unsure if he should ask Jaehyun if he wanted to come inside or not. After what had happened the last time he was in his apartment Jungwoo found himself feeling a bit... reluctant.

‘Can we, uh, talk.’ Jaehyun was obviously trying not to seem as nervous as he truly looked. His hand almost continuously running through his hair.

‘Oh yeah, sure.’ The words quickly spilled out of Jungwoo’s mouth as he tried to awkwardly motion for Jaehyun to come in.

Once they were inside Jungwoo’s apartment they both sat in silence for quite some time, hoping the other would speak up first.

Jungwoo had decided early on that he would let Jaehyun talk first, he knew how he felt but he wasn’t sure how Jaehyun felt or what he ultimately decided to do. So, he kept quiet, mostly because he didn’t want to pressure him with a confession, but also because he probably couldn’t have brought himself to actually say how he was feeling unless Jaehyun was somewhat on the same page.

Keeping quiet turned out to be a lot harder than Jungwoo first thought it to be. Since Jaehyun was the one who apparently came there to talk in the first place, when he didn’t speak up Jungwoo felt the awkward silence deafening.

Before he knew it he couldn’t handle the silence any longer. But just as he went to speak up, so did Jaehyun, their words awkwardly crashing into one another.

They both froze, then laughter erupted between the two. With that, the somewhat tense air between them faded.

‘Go ahead.’ Jungwoo quickly said before Jaehyun could do the same.

‘Oh, okay.’ Jaehyun paused as if to gather his thoughts. ‘I don’t want to hesitate with you.’ The look Jaehyun gave Jungwoo would have knocked the wind out of him alone.

Before Jungwoo even knew how to respond Jaehyun was continuing.

‘And I think I knew that from the beginning. But life was getting in the way of that, for both of us. It was quite obvious, apparently, that my feelings for you ran deeper than I thought they did. Actually, someone really had to spell it out to me in order for me to fully understand it myself. I have no idea how he knew.’ Jaehyun paused again but this time it was to chuckle. ‘What I’m saying is, I want you in my life and I want to be an idol, and I’m not willing to give up either. I don’t want you to feel like you have to choose between me and your job either. I want to go on the journey of figuring out how to balance that with you. I'm sorry it took me some time to figure that out.’

Jungwoo was completely taken aback as it was as if Jaehyun had read is mind. They hadn’t said a single word to each other in a week, yet they somehow ended up on the same page.

‘I really don’t know what to say Jaehyun other than you took the words right out of my mouth, and I’m not just saying that.’

Jungwoo moved close enough on the couch to be able to reach out and gently grab Jaehyun’s hand.

‘But I meant what I said before. We can still take things slow. Going a week without even receiving a single message from you was hard, but I want you to be able to be comfortable too.’

Jungwoo had probably felt this way for a while, but once Jaehyun’s true feelings were out in the open, it was like all his anxieties washed away. He knew that they were still there, deep down, and they might always be there. But he knew choosing Jaehyun was ultimately the right decision.

‘I think we should do things at our own pace. And if that’s faster or slower than other people than so be it. I just want to do what’s right for us, together.’ Jaehyun smiled and gripped Jungwoo’s hand tighter. All the nervousness he had held moments ago, gone.

***

Jungwoo ended up insisting that Jaehyun go home and get some rest. Although he left looking like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, exhaustion still loomed in his appearance.

Jaehyun left promising to call every night until they found some time to see each other again. And this time Jungwoo didn’t hold back, engulfing Jaehyun in the biggest hug as he walked out.

It took some time for them to see each other, but Jaehyun had kept his promise and called every night even if it was just to say goodnight.

They had ultimately decided to just spend the evening in at Jungwoo’s place and cook dinner together.

Jungwoo had thought he was pretty decent at cooking, at least good enough to hold his own in the kitchen. But to his surprise, Jaehyun was almost worlds better than him.

‘I’m not sure you chose the right career path.’ Jungwoo said jokingly after giving Jaehyun’s cooking a proper taste.

They were sat comfortably next to each other under the table Jungwoo had in the middle of his living room. Originally intending on putting on a movie or show, but Jungwoo ultimately decided some background music would better fit the atmosphere. And that way they could talk.

Jaehyun smiled gently. ‘I’m not that good.’

‘I’m not convinced that you even believe that.’ Jungwoo responded as it was obvious that he was just trying to be humble.

‘Well I guess did have a lot of practice.’

They both stifled out a chuckle, but something in the air let them fall silent once again.

It wasn’t necessarily an uncomfortable silence, simply neither of them knew where to go from here. Ever since Jaehyun had set foot in Jungwoo’s apartment that evening it had been like this. They finally were both on the same page, now truly knowing how the other felt. Yet they both found themselves unsure as ultimately certain things had been left unsaid.

Finding some confidence Jungwoo decided he should be the one to speak up this time. He wasn’t one to like to leave things hanging in the air, after all.

‘Can I call you my boyfriend?’ Jungwoo had debated how to ask Jaehyun this question for days but decided it was best just to get to the point. He wanted to know if Jaehyun was truly his, as he was Jaehyun’s.

The answer was pretty obvious if one were to read between the lines, but Jungwoo needed that extra security in knowing for sure.

Jaehyun was clearly taken aback by the abrupt question, but the surprise written on his face quickly melted into something lighter, almost endearing.

‘Of course, I would love nothing more.’ The affectionate look in Jaehyun’s eyes was quickly hidden as his whole face scrunched up into a huge smile. ‘But only if I can call you my boyfriend too.’

‘I think that could be arranged.’

While there were still things that needed to be figured out between them, that was a start.

Baby steps.

They were going to do things their way, at their own pace.

But there was one more small thing that Jungwoo wanted to bring up that evening.

‘Is it okay if I kiss you.’ He wasn’t sure if Jaehyun had even heard him he had whispered it so gently. While he was never this shy, something about the way their last kiss turned out left Jungwoo feeling less confident than he normally would be.

But Jaehyun  _ had  _ heard him. While a light dusting of pink fell over his cheeks he still spoke confidently. ‘I would accept nothing less from my boyfriend.’

Something about the way Jaehyun had said it, had said  _ my boyfriend  _ made Jungwoo’s heart skip a beat.

Jungwoo leaned over and gave Jaehyun a gentle, almost fleeting kiss. He kept their faces close as he pulled away looking into Jaehyun’s eyes for any sign of reluctance before connecting their lips again, this time more passionately than before.

Jaehyun melted into the kiss before grabbing at Jungwoo’s waist and kissing him back with just as much fervor. Jungwoo parted his lips giving Jaehyun access to deepen the kiss even further as his hands ran their way up Jaehyun’s chest then around his neck to pull them closer.

So many emotions bubbled in Jungwoo’s chest as they kissed, excitement, relief, euphoria, uncertainty. But above all that he had Jaehyun, he was real, and every part of him was there with him. Jungwoo did not want this to end, he wanted more.

Jungwoo once again pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with Jaehyun.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jaehyun suddenly asked unsure why Jungwoo had stopped all of a sudden.

‘I want you.’

‘You have me, I’m right here.’ Jaehyun gave a reassuring smile, ever so innocent.

‘No. I want all of you.’

‘Oh.’

The look that Jungwoo was giving him at that moment alone would have made his intentions clear.

Jaehyun spoke up again, this time traces of nervousness lining his voice. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’

Whatever nervousness that Jaehyun seemed to have were well gone seconds later, or at least well hidden. He gave Jungwoo one last passionate kiss before scooping him up with the intention of carrying him to the bedroom. In all honesty, it was a struggle for him, and Jungwoo did all he could to hold back his laughter. While Jaehyun was a very tall, and very much capable man, so was Jungwoo. Truthfully, on a good day Jungwoo was even taller than Jaehyun, and while he gave off very dainty vibes he still had some muscle on him.

By the time the actually made it onto the bed Jungwoo couldn’t contain himself any longer, letting the laughter overcome him.

Jaehyun sighed after Jungwoo had calmed down from his laughing fit. ‘Sorry I ruined the mood.’

‘You didn’t ruin anything.’ Jungwoo responded, quickly connecting their lips. ‘However, please never try to carry me like that again.’

‘Maybe I’ll just start working out more.’ Jaehyun responded, a light smirk dancing on his lips.

Jungwoo hummed. ‘How much do you work out now?’ He could tell by his forearms that Jaehyun did, in fact, work out, or it could have just been from the dancing. Either way, Jungwoo was more than curious to see what other parts of him were toned.

He moved his hands to Jaehyun’s waist moving them under his shirt, slowly raising it up until he pulled it off of Jaehyun altogether. Both his hands and eye ranked over the other’s bare chest. It wasn’t intense, but the exercise had done something, that was obvious. Jungwoo ran his fingers over the lightly defined muscles, fully taking in what was before him.

His eyes snapped back up as soon as Jaehyun grabbed his waist pulling him back in, connecting their lips once again. It quickly got too much, and the next thing Jungwoo knew he was pulling his shirt off as well.

‘Are you sure?’ Jaehyun asked again, his sultry eyes quickly becoming softer.

‘I’m sure.’

And that’s all it took. Jungwoo was quickly pushed down against the bed, the older looming over him. This time Jaehyun’s lips traveled down his neck and over his chest. One hand gripped tightly on Jungwoo’s waist, the other found clasping his hand.

While the scene was more than heated, there was still an air of innocence to it. Jungwoo’s free hand found it's place tangled in Jaehyun’s hair as he proceeded to kiss lower.

Everything from there felt like it was happening in slow motion. A new emotion was blooming within Jungwoo. And the way Jaehyun was looking at him, he was sure that he was feeling the same.

Jungwoo had been intimate with others before, but never like this. He never felt this close to anyone, not physically or emotionally. He knew from the moment he saw him that Jaehyun was different, different than anyone he had ever met. Yet he still felt like it was a dream, like he was just a figment of his imagination, soon to be gone when he opened his eyes.

But there he was, limbs tangled within Jaehyun’s and he was awake. This was real, Jaehyun was real. 

Jungwoo ran his hands through Jaehyun’s mused hair. All the emotion that Jungwoo had been holding back bubbled up, and the next thing he knew he was crying. Usually, he would be quick to hide his tears, but something about the loving way Jaehyun looked at him as the tears fell made him feel like it was okay to bare it all in front of him.

Jaehyun ran his hand over Jungwoo's cheek, wiping away most of his tears before proceeding to kiss away the newly fallen ones.

‘It’s okay.’ Jaehyun gave Jungwoo a soft smile before pulling him close. ‘I know.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, THIS SHIP IS SAILING
> 
>  
> 
> [JAEWOO'S COUPLE COSTUME](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown/status/1057642853902430210)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to write one of the longest chapters during the busiest week I’ve had in months. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so that’s probably why!
> 
> [Hey guys future me stopping by to say this is hands down my favorite chapter in this entire fic]

‘Huh?!’

Jaehyun looked at Mark as though he had grown a second head.

‘We’ve all noticed that you’ve been acting strangely lately. And, I mean I could be completely wrong, but I don’t think I am. It’s like one moment your moping around the dorm, and the next you’re on top of the world. How can I not think this has to do with a special someone?’

Mark, ever so cringy, raised his eyebrows a few times suggestively.

Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to lie to the younger. He didn’t want this to become a bigger issue than it already had. Plus, he all but promised Taeyong he would be the first to know what was going on. But he couldn’t seem to bring himself to do that. 

Jaehyun sighed before looking up at Mark. ‘You can’t tell anyone.’ 

After that it took some time to fully accept that he had true feelings for Jungwoo, to fully accept that Mark was right. He felt bad about not speaking to Jungwoo in the time it took him to digest that fact. But he wanted to be sure of himself before pursuing things sooner with him, and he didn’t want to hurt Jungwoo more than he already felt like he did.

Honestly, in retrospect, it didn’t take long. Barely a day. Yet he refrained from contacting Jungwoo for at least a week. He thought it would be a good idea, for them both to have some space to fully think things through. But a whole week without even speaking to Jungwoo left Jaehyun feeling empty.

It had been exactly seven days since he last saw or even spoke with Jungwoo, and he felt like he was going to go crazy even if he waited one more day. He needed to tell Jungwoo… well, tell him something at least! He couldn’t keep what he was feeling inside much longer.

The day had been a long one, especially for a Sunday. Yet they finished their schedule within enough time for Jaehyun to see Jungwoo before it was too late at night. He decided that contacting him any other way than face to face wouldn’t be enough.

He stood outside Jungwoo’s apartment building for a while wondering if he should have let him know ahead of time that he was coming.

All of a sudden, he made eye contact with a boy walking out. He had pink fluffy hair and red puffy eyes, and his jaw was almost hitting the ground before a mischievous smile painted his face.

‘You’re Jaehyun aren’t you.’ He said walking closer to where he was standing.

Jaehyun, panicking thinking that this kid was a fan, took a few steps back, ready to quickly walk away.

‘Hey wait! I’m Jaemin.’ He paused as if he expected Jaehyun to know who he was.  _ ‘Na  _ Jaemin.’ Another pause. Jaehyun said nothing, instead giving him a confused look. ‘Oh my god, that asshole. I’m Jungwoo’s best friend. Well apparently not, since you of all people don’t know who I am.’

Realization slapped Jaehyun in the face. ‘Oh! Yes! Please don’t worry he has definitely mentioned you.’ Jaehyun chucked as he stepped closer, bowing to Jaemin. ‘It’s nice to officially meet you. Sorry I couldn’t put two and two together. My mind is a little all over the place right now.’

‘That’s for sure.’ Jaemin responded with no real bite to his words as he bowed back.

‘Is everything okay? Is right now a bad time?’ Jaehyun inquired, referring to Jaemin’s state, as he was clearly upset.

‘No yeah, everything’s fine.’ He responded, trying his best to give Jaehyun a believable smile. ‘Sorry I wouldn’t have stopped by if I knew you were coming.’

‘No, it’s really okay! Jungwoo doesn’t even know I’m here.’ He admitted.

‘Oh well get up there then!’ Jaemin slapped him on the shoulder pushing him towards the door. ‘But I do have to say: If you hurt Jungwoo I will kill you.’

Jaehyun smiled, but he truly wasn’t sure if the younger was being serious or not, but the look in his eyes gave him an idea.

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’ Jaehyun said and all of a sudden, nerves overcame him. He was really about to go confess his feeling to Jungwoo. Uneasiness plagued his steps.

Jaemin laughed and yelled, ‘You got this hyung! Hope we meet again soon!’ before turning around and leaving himself.

***

It had been a little over a week since confessing to Jungwoo, and in the meantime, Mark had kept his promise. But that really didn’t matter, the others quickly figured out what was going on with Jaehyun as he wasn’t the subtlest of people.

‘Mark, I swear to god, if you said anything I’m going to kill you.’

They were sitting together eating breakfast a few weeks after their conversation in the park.

‘I promised you I wouldn’t say anything! Why are you just now accusing me?!’

‘The members have been acting suspicious around me, like they know.’ Jaehyun squinted and whispered aggressively towards Mark who was across the table from him.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the members, he actually trusted them more than anyone. Really it was management he needed to be wary of. But the promise he had made to Taeyong rang in his ears. He didn't like the idea of him finding out before he could tell him in person. And he wasn't ready to do that. 

‘Well I don’t know hyung, but it’s not like you’ve been trying to hide it.’ Mark bit back.

‘What does that even mean!’

‘Well for starters, you call him every night. Oh! And two nights ago, you just left and didn’t come back until like noon the next day! How could they not think something was going on?’

‘Him-? How do you know it’s a him?’ Jaehyun practically choked on his cereal, coughing out the words.

‘Oh my god, Jaehyun can you stop being so oblivious to your own obviousness.’ Mark rolled his eyes as he got up from the table.

‘Hey! Where are you going!’

‘Oh, don’t you know! To out you to the whole company.’

Jaehyun was tempted to flick the younger off if it wasn’t for his love of their bickering. Jaehyun never had any siblings, but Mark could very well have been his actual younger brother.

It took a few days before anyone brought the topic up with him after that. For a second he thought he was in the clear. 

It wasn’t until after a late practice when Ten cornered him.

‘Hey, Jaehyun can we talk?’

He suddenly felt his heart in his throat. He and Ten were close, but Ten wasn’t one for serious talks, and this felt serious. He had a bad feeling about where this conversation was about to go. He expected it, just not from Ten of all people.

The other members were filing out of the practice room, Taeyong giving them a questioning look when he noticed them hanging back.

‘Don’t worry hyung! Jaehyun just wanted me to run over a few more steps with him, we won’t be long, you can go on ahead.’

The fact that Ten lied to Taeyong was enough to send already nervous Jaehyun over the edge.

‘What is this about Ten?’ Jaehyun found himself asking once they were the last ones left in the room.

‘You’re seeing someone aren’t you?’ Ten serious face quickly turned into one more mischievous.

‘Why do you say that.’ Jaehyun had a bad feeling that most of the members knew, or at least had an idea that something was going on, especially after what Mark had told him. Yet none of them had brought it up. And because of that, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. 

Ten rolled his eyes. ‘Stop playing dumb with me.’

‘I- uh…’ Ten had always been one to be up front.

‘Look, I’m seeing someone too. And I thought we could… I don’t know, confide in each other.’ Ten sighed before continuing. ‘You know me Jaehyun, I can’t keep my mouth shut for shit. And the way you’ve been acting it’s obvious you secretly want people to know too, even if you don’t know it yourself. So, I just thought we could talk to each other, and maybe be there to cover for each other too.’

‘Oh… yeah…. okay.’ Jaehyun was too stunned to really say anything more than that. Ten was seeing someone too?

Jaehyun had about a thousand questions for Ten, yet Ten was quick to snap back into his regular bubbly self, happily thanking Jaehyun and then proceeding to quickly skip out of the studio as though nothing had happened.

Jaehyun was very confused as to when they were supposed to be talking about this. That is until Ten bounced into his room the next morning they had off.

‘I bet you have plans today.’ Was the first thing Ten said to him, smirking.

‘Uh… yeah. But not until this evening.’ He responded. Ten was ever so confusing.

‘Great! Get ready, we are going out for the day.’

Before Jaehyun could get another word in, Ten had already walked out of his room. Was this going to be a recurring thing?

They ended up at a café, apparently, it was only the first stop of many that day.

Ten took a sip of his coffee before speaking up. ‘So spill. Who is this person? I’m dying to know.’

‘What? Why do I have to be the first to go? You’re the one to suggested this!’ Jaehyun was not about to bare it all when he didn’t even know if Ten was being genuine or not.

‘Ugh, fine.’ Yet as soon as Ten started speaking, it was clear he had been dying to talk all about this. ‘Okay, so I met him a few months ago. Actually, I met him when we were all together for our first music video filming.’

Ten’s eyes were practically sparkling as he spoke. But there was nothing but fear in Jaehyun’s.

‘Wait. You’re saying you met him on set?!’ Jaehyun quickly choked out.

‘Yeah. And? He’s not an idol or anything which actually makes things easier.’ Ten continued and if he sensed anything in Jaehyun’s drastically changed disposition he didn’t mention it. ‘He’s actually the director.’ Ten smirked, seemingly very proud of that fact.

At this point Jaehyun was frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape. He could not believe what Ten was telling him.

‘Why do you look so shocked? He’s not like an old man or anything. And besides, he’s fucking hot.’

If Jaehyun had listened to anything that Jungwoo had told him about his job, he would almost know for certain that this director that Ten was talking about would be his direct boss.

Jaehyun quickly shot a text to Jungwoo asking the name of the director he worked with, praying it wouldn’t be the same guy, as he asked Ten the same question.

‘Wong Yukhei.’ Ten responded still oblivious to what was going on.

The color rushed out of Jaehyun’s face. He didn't even have to look at the incoming text from his boyfriend to know that name. 

‘Wait Jaehyun, are you okay? Oh my god Jaehyun please tell me he isn’t the person you’re seeing too?’ It had come out as a joke, but when Jaehyun took a second too long to respond, panic washed over Ten’s face. ‘Jaehyun?!’

‘No no no!’ Jaehyun quickly flipped his phone around to show what Jungwoo had just sent him. It was pretty clear as to what Jaehyun was getting at. with the hearts surrounding Jungwoo’s name, and the question of ‘what’s the name of your boss again?’ shown on the screen in front of him. Yet Ten stared at the phone for a very long time, as though he couldn’t read Korean all of a sudden.

When Ten finally looked back up at Jaehyun the confusion on his face only increased. ‘What’s going on Jaehyun?’

‘Well… you see, I also met the person I am seeing on the set of our first music video. And do you know what his job title is?  _ Assistant director _ . Do you know what that mean’s Ten? That your boyfriend is my boyfriend’s boss.’

Ten froze for a second as if to fully let the information settle.

All of sudden his hand came down and slapped the table. ‘What are the actual chances! That fucking hilarious!’ Ten proceeded to loudly laugh as if this were the funniest thing he’s ever heard, before grabbing his phone. ‘I’ve got to call Yukhei, this is just too rich. He’s going to get a real kick out of this!’

All this was happening way too fast for Jaehyun. He quickly grabbed Ten’s phone. ‘Ten no! What the fuck! Jungwoo can be fired if the company finds out that we’re together!’ Jaehyun was beyond confused as to why Ten found this so hilarious.

‘Jaehyun, please. Yukhei is the biggest softie on this planet. I don’t even think he has the capability to fire anyone. Plus, since he is dating me then he is also breaking the rules, so he has no right to punish Jungwoo.’

‘Ten, please. You don’t understand. This job means the world to him, and I am already putting him at risk of losing his job being with him. So please,  _ please  _ don’t say anything to Yukhei.’ Jaehyun was begging at the point.

‘Look Jaehyun you’re my friend- no. You’re my brother. But Yukhei is my partner. I can’t keep things from him, what would be the point in that? And I can guarantee you that Jungwoo won’t lose his job. That I can be sure of.’

‘Okay, okay. I trust you hyung. But let me talk to him first, before you tell Yukhei.’

Jaehyun truthfully felt very uneasy about the whole situation, but something in his gut told him to trust what Ten was promising him.

‘Okay, I won’t. But in lieu of this new unforeseen information, I suggest that we cancel the rest of our plan’s today and you go talk with your boyfriend. The sooner the better. Mostly because I’m also seeing my boyfriend this evening and you already know I have a big mouth, but it’s even worse when I’m around that man. But also, because this is definitely something you need to talk over with him regardless.’

Jaehyun knew Jungwoo was busy helping Jaemin move today, so he wasn’t sure if he could even see him any earlier than they had planned.

‘Hey Jae! Why are you calling? And what was up with that weird text anyway?’ Jungwoo’s laugh resonated over the receiver, yet he could still sense some nervousness behind it.

‘Nothing to worry about right now babe. How’s it going?’

‘Oh fine, but I’m honestly pretty tired already.’

‘How about I come and help? If that’s okay anyway…’

‘Are you sure? Today’s your only day off this week?’

‘Yeah, I just really want to see you. Oh, and it will be nice to see Jaemin again.’

‘Okay well if you’re sure then I’ll send you the address! Wait- again?’

Jaehyun laughed but decided to let that question stay a mystery. ‘I’ll see you in a few Woo.’

***

With Jaehyun’s help, moving Jaemin and his boyfriend into their new place went a lot quicker, just as he had hoped. Jaehyun could sense some tension in the air and figured there had been more to this move than what Jungwoo had let on, but he wanted to respect Jaemin’s privacy, and trusted that Jungwoo would have told him more if he could.

Jeno, Jaemin’s boyfriend, was very sweet. He obviously tried very hard not to show how much he absolutely adored Jaemin, but he was a terrible actor. It was quite adorable actually. Jaehyun and Jeno instantly clicked.

‘I’m not exactly sure what is going on with Jaemin, but I think he will be fine with someone like Jeno by his side. It’s clear he truly cares for him. That coupled with a best friend like you, I wouldn’t be worried.’

They were walking back from Jaemin and Jeno’s new apartment. Jaehyun had noticed how doting Jungwoo was towards Jaemin while they were all together today, and it was quite obvious he was worried about him.

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right.’ Jungwoo gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand. ‘Actually, that was the first time I’ve met him too. And I do have to agree. They were quite adorable huh?’

‘Yeah but not as adorable as us.’ Jaehyun quickly gave Jungwoo a peck on the cheek.

He decided to wait until they got back to Jungwoo’s apartment to bring up the situation.

They were sat in the living room, teas in between them when Jaehyun brought it up.

‘So, I have some news…’ Jaehyun couldn’t meet his eyes. He hated upsetting Jungwoo more than anything.

Sensing something was up, Jungwoo shifted closer to Jaehyun, grabbing his hand. Classic Jungwoo, always comforting others when he should be the one to be comforted. ‘What is it?’

‘Well Ten, you know, one of the members, he is…’ Jaehyun paused. ‘Okay, well he met someone. And he met him on the set of our first music video, the one where I first saw you.’ Jaehyun looked up to meet Jungwoo’s eyes. Confusion painted his face. But he could tell that Jungwoo knew, or at least had an idea of where this was going.

‘Well… the person he is seeing is Yukhei.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	11. Chapter 11

Jungwoo couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He really couldn’t, but why would Jaehyun lie? A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, a thousand worries.

‘Jungwoo? Woo? Are you okay?’ he heard Jaehyun carefully ask.

‘Yeah, yeah… wait. I’m not sure.’ Jungwoo focused back on his boyfriend. ‘Does Ten know about us? Does Yukhei know about us?!’ As panic rose in his voice, he felt Jaehyun grab his other hand.

‘Ten knows.’ Jaehyun sighed. ‘I understand if you’re upset at me telling him, I’m so sorry Woo.’

Jungwoo honestly didn’t think he was upset with Jaehyun, something about him telling people made him feel good like Jaehyun didn’t want to keep them a secret, despite everything.

His pause led Jaehyun to continue. ‘He- well the members, they kind of knew something was going on with me. I mean I live with them and are around them all day every day, so it makes sense. They noticed how much happier I had become, and they might have overheard me on the phone with you once or twice… and well Ten brought it up with me, saying that he had someone he was seeing too. The next thing I knew he was telling me he was seeing Yukhei. I kind of freaked out and begged him not to say anything cause he was your boss, but…’ Jaehyun paused, clearly unsure how to continue.

‘But what Jae?’ Jungwoo was trying his best to stay calm, but things weren’t looking up.

‘Well, Ten said that he felt wrong to keep it from Yukhei.’

‘How long? How long have they been together?’ 

Jungwoo wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that, but he needed to know.

‘Ten made it seem like ever since that day, the day of the first shoot.’

At this Jungwoo didn’t know what else to do except to cry. He was beyond angry that Yukhei reprimanded him for looking at Jaehyun when he was already all over an idol of his own. Hot tears streamed down his face as he cried into Jaehyun’s chest.

‘It will be okay Woo. Ten promised me that you wouldn’t lose your job. I know you don’t really know him, but I trust him, and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone ever. Especially someone he knew I love.’

Jungwoo pulled away from Jaehyun. ‘That’s not even why I’m mad Jae.’ He started to sob at this point, yet he continued. ‘I’m not mad at you, or Ten. If I were in his place, I wouldn’t want to keep anything from you either. And if you trust him, then so do I. But Jaehyun.’ Jungwoo could barely keep himself together at this point. He felt like he was overreacting and being a drama queen, but he just couldn’t help the tears that seemed to just keep coming.

‘It’s okay. Just let it out, we can talk when you settle down a bit.’ Jaehyun pulled Jungwoo over to the couch wrapping his arms around him, letting Jungwoo rest all his weight on him as he sobbed.

Once fully in Jaehyun’s embrace, Jungwoo calmed down relatively fast.

‘You love me?’ Jungwoo looked up at him, eye still glassy from crying.

Jaehyun looked taken aback for a second before realizing what he had said.

‘I guess I do.’ He said laughing gently, squeezing Jungwoo in tighter.

‘I love you too.’ Jungwoo hid his face in Jaehyun’s chest trying to hide his quickly reddening cheeks.

Jaehyun chuckled, carding his hand through the younger’s hair. ‘Do you wanna talk now?’

‘Yeah.’ Jungwoo sat up, crossing his legs in front of Jaehyun. ‘The reason why I was so nervous about seeing you was because after that first day, the day of the first shoot, Yukhei caught me practically drooling over you.’ Jungwoo quickly laughed before turning serious again. ‘Well after that, he sent me home for the day, and we had a conversation about how I could be fired if I did anything with you.’ Jungwoo adverted his eyes. ‘And my promotion was postponed because Yukhei caught me looking at you.’

‘Oh Woo. I am so sorry.’ Guilt spread across Jaehyun’s face ‘I am so sorry for pushing you after that, I didn’t know.’

‘No Jae. Don’t blame yourself! I ultimately decided to make this choice, please don’t feel guilty.’ Jungwoo pleaded after seeing how upset he looked with himself. ‘But that’s not even the issue anymore. The fact that Yukhei did that, said those things to me when he was doing the same thing! And at the time, he did even worse than me!’ Tears pricked up in Jungwoo’s eyes once again. ‘I don’t know Jae, I just felt like he was someone I could rely on, someone who I could call a friend, someone I could trust. And I’m not so sure anymore. My job doesn’t even matter. I’m just tired. Tired of people treating me like this.’

Jaehyun didn’t say anything for a while. Jungwoo had made his way back into his arms, but this time there were a lot fewer tears.

‘I love you so much Woo, and I don’t want anyone to hurt you ever again. But I think in this situation there are some things that we might not know, that may be swaying your judgment of Yukhei. I don’t think what he did was right, but maybe he didn’t have a choice.’

Jungwoo signed and buried himself further within Jaehyun’s hold.

‘I know that’s not what you want to hear right now, but let’s not jump to conclusions just yet okay? I think you have every reason to be upset and to be angry. But I think you should talk to him first. Ten has probably told him by now, so I think it’s up to time and a conversation between you two before you give up on him.’

‘I’m calling Jaemin and telling him I don’t need his advice anymore because my boyfriend is just as good.’

Jaehyun laughed and ruffled Jungwoo’s hair. ‘Do you want me to stay with you tonight? We can put on a movie and just cuddle?’

‘Can you?’ Jungwoo looked up at him with big puppy eyes he knew Jaehyun couldn’t resist.

‘I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t.’

***

Jungwoo fell asleep rather easily curled up within Jaehyun’s grasp. The issue arose when he woke up. Jaehyun had to leave early that morning to get back to his dorm in time for his schedule, which meant Jungwoo was also waking up early.

‘Oh baby, I’m sorry, please go back to sleep.’ Jaehyun pleaded as soon as he noticed Jungwoo waking up after he got out of the bed.

‘I can never go back to sleep without you.’

Jaehyun did not look pleased with that answer, so Jungwoo continued. ‘It’s really okay though! I sleep amazingly when you are here, so I promise I’ve gotten enough sleep.’

Jaehyun sighed but accepted the fact that he was going to get nowhere arguing with him.

‘Okay Woo, but are you sure you’re okay?’ Jaehyun looked at him worry written all over his face.

Jungwoo was not doing okay. He was still rather upset over what he had learned the night before. And on top of that, it was Monday, which meant he had to go back to work today, where he had to see Yukhei, who also now knew. Truthfully, Jungwoo was on the verge of having a panic attack. And the longer he was awake the more he thought about it and the worse he felt.

‘I’ll be okay I promise. I’ll text you if something happens, and then you can call me when you can.’ Jungwoo knew Jaehyun had a busy day, and he already felt bad about keeping him over for the night, so he lied.

Jaehyun took a deep breath and held it for a while. It was clear he was thinking over his options, and that he didn’t particularly believe what Jungwoo had just told him.

‘Okay. But call me. I’m serious Woo. It won’t be a bother I promise.’

Jungwoo nodded before enveloping Jaehyun in a hug, trying his best to gain strength from the embrace.

He saw Jaehyun off, but as soon as the door closed, he felt even worse. This time nerves bubbling up in his chest. He wanted so badly to call Jaemin, talk through what he was feeling with someone. Yet he wouldn’t. Jaemin had enough on his plate right now, so Jungwoo decided to not to put his own stress on his friend on top of that. At least for now.

He genuinely thought about calling in sick. But he decided that wouldn’t solve anything. The longer he sat in this apartment, the worse he would feel. He needed to get this done and over with now.

***

That turned out to be a lot easier said than done. The fact that Yukhei knew as much as he did gave him no room to chicken out. Because he was up so early he decided going to work early would be best. That way he was there before Yukhei. He would be the one to confront him, not the other way around.

Jungwoo was surprised to find Yukhei in his office when he arrived at work. There was practically no one else in the office, yet there he was. Of course, if any day for him to come in early it would be this one. There was no chance to back out when he locked eyes with Yukhei as he looked in the office. They both froze.

Yukhei was the first one to speak up, and with that, all Jungwoo’s plans about not being confronted first went out the door. ‘Please come in.’

Jungwoo shut the door behind him before Yukhei got the chance to ask him to.

‘You’re welcome to sit down.’ Yukhei gestured towards the chair across from him, yet Jungwoo remained standing.

‘I’m seeing Jung Jaehyun.’ He wasn’t sure as to where his courage was coming from all of a sudden. Everything that Jungwoo had planned to say went out the door after he said that.

‘I know.’ Yukhei kept his eye contact with Jungwoo, not skipping a beat to answer.

‘And you’re seeing none other than his bandmate!’ Jungwoo let out an exasperated laugh, yet one that sent daggers straight into the other.

Yukhei broke the fiery eye contact, looking down. ‘I know.’ He responded, shame lacing his voice.

Yet Jungwoo continued. ‘Funny. I guess no one threatened your job, your livelihood if you got involved with an idol. I guess I misunderstood. I thought this was a company-wide policy, but apparently not.’ He spat the words glaring at Yukhei who couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with him.

‘Well, really it’s not a policy, it’s just a lot of idols have clauses in their contact that don’t allow them to date for a few years after their debut, and well… it’s only really an issue for us if it affects our work.’ Yukhei squeaked out still not managing to look Jungwoo in the eye.

Jungwoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was so furious at this point he couldn’t even speak.

After a moment to compose himself, he continued. ‘So am I fired? Have I let him affect my work? I have stained the reputation of this company? Have I broken the law being with him Yukhei!? Or has that been the both of us?’ By then he was practically screaming, his false composure quickly gone. ‘I can’t believe you can’t even look at me. Yes, I’m very much in the wrong. But so are you! How can you treat me like this?’

‘Get out.’

‘What?!’

‘I said: Get out of my office Jungwoo.’

He could not believe that was what Yukhei had just said to him. His jaw dropped, and if his blood wasn’t boiling before it was now. He couldn’t even come up with any words, he was beyond stunned.

‘Please Jungwoo.’ The edge that laced Yukhei’s voice was gone. He was practically begging. ‘I need to work this out. I don’t think I know what the right thing to do is. I need to speak with Johnny.’

‘Whoa whoa whoa!’ Jungwoo’s anger quickly turned into panic. It finally hit him how bad this situation could get, and quick. ‘Yukhei wait. Please don’t tell Johnny I’m seeing Jaehyun. I’ll quit. But please Yukhei, don’t tell him. Enough people already know. I can’t be the reason something happens to Jaehyun’s future.’

The tears that had been threatening to come since he started this conversation with Yukhei finally spilled out. They quickly covered his cheeks with seemingly no intention to stop any time soon.

Seeing Jungwoo cry completely flipped a switch in Yukhei.

‘Oh Jungwoo, no. Please don’t cry! I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m really a piece of shit, huh? Please don’t quit. What would we do without you? What would  _ I  _ do without you? It’s going to be okay, I promise. We will figure this out. Together. And worst comes to worst, I’ll take the fall. You deserve this job more than I do. I promise Jaehyun will be okay, I promise no one will find out.’

Jungwoo calmed down a bit at his words, but the tears still fell.

‘What are you even saying Yukhei. We are both in the wrong. You deserve a job just as much as I do.’ Jungwoo wiped away the rest of his tears before new ones fell the best he could. ‘But thank you for admitting that and saying all that stuff. But I’m still mad at you.’

‘I deserve that. It was wrong of me to do what I did to you, and I’m so sorry. But please understand that while it might have not been the right thing for me to have been the one to have that conversation with you, I was kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place.’ Yukhei sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair, but Jungwoo could tell he was being genuine.

‘I understand, and I forgive you. But I’m still going to need some time to not be upset with you.’ Jungwoo laughed lightly, yet it was still clear that Yukhei knew that he was being serious.

***

Jungwoo went home that day feeling much rougher than he did 24 hours ago, but much lighter than he did that morning.

The next day Yukhei explained to him that he had spoken to HR about pulling up their employee contracts as well as looking up relationship policies.

‘Hey Yukhei, can I ask you something, slightly unrelated?’

He nodded, clearly unsure of where this was going.

‘Do you think there is anything in there about being openly gay? And if there isn’t do you think that if someone were then they would be discriminated against by working here?’

‘Well, that’s definitely something that we can look into… But from my limited knowledge, I can pretty much promise you that if that were to happen, being discriminated against in the workplace that is, that it would most likely end in a lawsuit. So, I don’t think we, or anyone else for that matter, have to worry about that. But yeah, definitely something to talk to HR about.’

Jungwoo made a mental note to bring that up with Jaemin.

He thanked Yukhei and reminded him to keep him updated on what he found as he left his office.

The rest of the week passed in slow motion. The tension that had been growing inside of and around Jungwoo was soon to be released. If that were to be a good or bad thing was still left to be seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time finding a good place to end this chapter, so sorry if it ended kinda awkwardly. I didn’t want this chapter to be abnormally long and the next to be extremely short, SO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET im sorry ╥_╥  
> One more chapter to go you guys IM SAD.
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for reading all the way through, and to everyone who gave kudos! As this was my first work, a lot of things were experimental for me, but overall, I’m pretty proud of how this turned out.
> 
> Like I said at the very beginning, let me know what you guys thought of this! I would love to know if you enjoyed it, and on ways I might be able to improve for next time.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who read this! I had an amazing time writing this, and I hope some of you enjoyed reading it as well! 
> 
> LAST CHAPTER HERE WE GO!

It took one week for Yukhei to fully uncover exactly what he and Jungwoo had gotten themselves into. When Yukhei suggested they meet somewhere outside of work to discuss his findings, Jungwoo couldn’t help but worry that what he had found wouldn’t be particularly good news.

‘Well, it’s quite tricky.’

Yukhei was sitting across from him at the ramen place they had decided to meet up at for lunch.

Jungwoo couldn’t help but think that the situation was always tricky, but he kept quiet, nodding his head for Yukhei to continue.

‘Okay, there is some good news and some bad news.’

Yukhei paused again as if expecting Jungwoo to comment, yet he had decided early on that he was going to let Yukhei fully explain things before he even attempted to open his mouth. Mostly because he wasn’t too sure he could trust what would come out. A week of, essentially, waiting to know his fate left Jungwoo a little emotional, to say the least.

Yukhei took a deep breath and continued, catching on that Jungwoo was not going to speak up.

‘So, essentially our contracts briefly state that workplace relationships, while permitted, cannot interfere with any work activity or performance. Essentially, if an investigation is done and they can prove that the said relationship is, in fact, affecting your work than you can be ‘reprimanded’. Good news is that it would be hard to technically fire us under these guidelines. But that doesn’t mean we would come out of this completely unscathed.’

Yukhei leaned forward in his chair, as to get closer to Jungwoo, running his hand through his hair as he sighed.

‘The problem arises in their contracts really.’ At this comment, Yukhei was almost whispering, as though the people in the small ramen shop would know who he was referring too.

‘You see, I had Ten do a little digging himself in his and Jaehyun’s contract. That’s why it took so long for me to give you this information. Here’s where the bad news lies. Both of them have a three-year clause that states they are not allowed to date in those first three years after their debut. And because they debuted earlier this year, that still leaves around two and a half years on that clause.’

Jungwoo understood that dating restrictions occurred frequently for idols so while he wasn’t particularly surprised, he was instantly concerned at the seriousness with which Yukhei was presenting this information to him.

‘And if that portion of the contract is broken?’ Jungwoo asked, finally speaking up.

‘Technically speaking, if any of that contract is broken, they would be put under an evaluation as to whether or not to even keep the contract at all. Essentially, they can be dropped from their group or even from the whole company depending on the severity. And considering that both Ten and Jaehyun are not only dating just over 6 months since they officially signed the contract but that they are both dating men, well… things wouldn’t look too good for them if their company found out.’

Jungwoo felt sick. Guilt bubbled in his chest. How could he have not done any research before getting involved with Jaehyun? How could he have been so selfish as to say his job was on the line when it all actuality it was only Jaehyun’s?

Jungwoo was quickly spiraling. And it was obvious to Yukhei, who reached over and gently grabbed his arm.

‘Jungwoo? Jungwoo? Are you alright?’ The genuine concern Yukhei held in his voice brought Jungwoo back down to earth.

‘I really don’t know. I honestly don’t know what to do. What should we do Yukhei?’ It took everything in Jungwoo not to break down right there in front of Yukhei. ‘I feel like we’ve done a complete circle and are now right back where we started.’

‘I think that’s because the first time around, neither of us actually came up with a long-term solution.’ The hand resting on Jungwoo’s arm gave him a few pats. ‘I think, however, ultimately this is something you have to sit down with Jaehyun and honestly discuss. Focusing on how you will have a future together, and the things you need to do in order to get there. I mean… if that’s what you want with Jaehyun.’

Yukhei gave him a light smile, already knowing he didn’t need to add that last point because he was in the exact same boat.

‘Oh! But I have some good news! Regarding the question about being… well, open with one's sexuality? Essentially, while there are some discrimination laws put in place, there aren’t really many in our country about protecting discrimination against sexual preference. However, we work for a very progressive employer. One who doesn’t tolerate discrimination at any level.’

Yukhei gave Jungwoo a knowing smile.

‘Thank you Yukhei. Not only just for that but for everything.’ Jungwoo sighed before bringing his eyes up to meet the ones across from him. ‘I’m sorry I got so upset with you the other day.’

‘If anyone needs to apologize it’s me. It was completely understandable why you were upset, I totally deserved all of that.’ A small laugh escaped his lips followed by a sigh.

Jungwoo smiled gratefully once again thanking him for all the help, and the meal.

***

Jungwoo knew he needed to speak with Jaehyun. What he would say, that he was unsure of.

Instead, he decided it was about time to catch Jaemin up with what was going on. Plus, he had some good news to share.

After speaking with Yukhei, Jungwoo found himself outside Jaemin’s new apartment. He wondered if it was okay to just show up like this. He really never went around to Jaemin’s last place that much, mostly because Jungwoo had always found Jaemin to pop up at his, never once being officially invited over to his instead.

While he had helped him move, Jungwoo felt like that didn’t really count. He instantly regretted his decision and thought he might just call Jaemin first instead.

‘Jungwoo?’

Jungwoo looked up before he could hit call.

‘Oh! Hi Jeno.’ An awkward laugh spilled out in the process of his introduction.

‘I’m assuming you’re here to see Jaemin? You do know you can go right on up. I think he would be quite happy to see that you’re the one randomly showing up to his rather than the other way around.’ Jeno gave Jungwoo a genuine yet goofy smile. ‘I’m on my way to work anyway, so he’s all yours!’

‘Oh… Okay, thanks!’

Jeno waited for Jungwoo to enter the apartment complex before going off on his own.

‘Bye hyung!’

Jungwoo knocked on the apartment’s door and instantly heard a groan from the inside.

‘Jeno I swear to god how many times are you going to forget your keys!’ The door whipped open and Jaemin’s irritation quickly turned into surprise.

‘Jungwoo?’

Jaemin ushered the older in, seemingly very excited to see his friend.

‘Sorry I’m not Jeno.’ Jungwoo laughed. ‘Although it sounds like that might be a good thing.’

‘Why are you here? You never come over.’ Jaemin scurried around the kitchen quickly trying to make some tea for the both of them.

‘Well, you’ve never invited me! I’m not you Jaemin, it feels a little weird for me to just show up.’ He laughed before quickly backtracking. ‘But it’s totally fine for you to! I really don’t mind.’

‘Well, I don’t mind either. You can come whenever. Especially now since we moved.’ Jaemin gestured for Jungwoo to sit down in their living room. His apartment was only one room, yet they had it laid out in such a way where there still felt like a division of space.

‘I really like what you two have done with this place. It really feels like a home.’ Jungwoo smiled at his friend who had taken a seat next to him. He was so happy that Jaemin’s life was slowly turning into something stable for him, even if there were still some bumps to be smoothed out.

‘Jeno tries to help, he really does… but this, this is all me. If I left it up to him half the place would still be in moving boxes!’ Jaemin laughed while getting up to fetch the tea from the other side of the room. ‘So… is there something you want to talk about? Or did you just stop by to be noisy?’

‘Oh!’ Jungwoo, getting lost in the moment almost completely forgot why he was there in the first place. ‘Well, there’s a lot going on with me that I felt I should catch you up on… I’ve been trying to handle it myself since I know you’ve been going through a rough time and I didn’t want to put even more stress on you.’

Jungwoo paused, involuntarily giving Jaemin the opportunity to squeeze some words in.

‘Hey! What are you even talking about! You know I’ll always be here for you no matter what. But thank you for the consideration anyway, even if I’m not going to accept it.’

Jungwoo smiled before continuing. ‘Well guess what, you’re going to have to wait even longer because I’ve got news regarding you first.’

Jaemin faked an irritated sigh.

‘Seriously! You’re gonna want to hear this. So, I looked into the company’s discrimination policy specifically regarding sexual orientation, and essentially the contract we signed states that they won't fire anyone on any basis of discrimination.’

Jaemin looked as though a ginormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he leaned back against the small couch, letting out a long sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

‘However, I would assume that if most people do know, then that doesn’t promise that there won’t be any discrimination from any of our coworkers. But at least you’ll have your job.’

‘I’ve literally been so terrified to even ask anyone what you have, so thank you. Ever since we moved, I cut off almost all contact with my parents, essentially waiting for them to tell the company, to follow through on their threat, to out me to the world! They haven’t yet, and I think it’s because they know if I don’t have a job then I honestly can’t give them any money, but I don’t think they would hesitate if things get rough enough for them. But I just couldn’t bring myself to tell the company. I’ve even started to look for other jobs instead.’

Jaemin paused only to pull Jungwoo in a tight embrace.

‘But thank you.’ Jaemin let him go, looking at Jungwoo now. ‘I feel like I might just be able to tell them now.’

Jaemin deserved so much more than the terrible cards that life had dealt him. Yet slowly but surely Jungwoo saw Jaemin making the best of things, and he couldn’t help but be thankful that they both had each other.

‘Okay now that that’s all figured out! Tell me about what’s up with you.’ Jaemin slapped Jungwoo on the arm playfully.

***

As better as Jungwoo felt after finally catching Jaemin up on the chaos that had been his love life the past few weeks, he was still only left with the same advice that Yukhei had given him.

This is something that you and Jaehyun have to decide.

Ultimately, he knew this is all either of them could give him, yet he still was unsure what the right thing for them would be.

None the less he sent a text to Jaehyun asking how soon they could see each other. He knew he wouldn’t be able to figure out what was best for them if one of them wasn’t there.

Whether or not Jungwoo felt like it was good timing, Jaehyun told him he could come over later that evening.

The time before Jaehyun arrived passed in what seemed like minutes. Jungwoo felt like he couldn’t hold a single coherent thought. How could he bring up an issue that was thought to have been already resolved? And how would they fix it this time?

Nerves overtook Jungwoo and by the time he heard a knock at his door, his apartment was almost spotless, as he had anxiously cleaned for the past few hours in hopes of calming himself down.

It did not work.

That is until he opened the door and found Jaehyun standing in front of him.

Jungwoo quickly pulled him into a hug and with that all his anxieties washed off of him.

‘Hey, what’s up Woo?’ Jaehyun asked his voice coated with worry.

Jungwoo pulled him in and tried his best to quickly come up with a way to start this conversation before they made it to the couch.

‘I spoke to Yukhei, and you were right about him. I was really upset when I spoke to him originally, and I said some awful thing, I even threatened to quit. But you were right, he’s not so bad after all. Sorry I hadn’t told you sooner.’

Jaehyun instantly went ridged. ‘Jungwoo. Why did you threaten to quit!’

Panic washed over his face. ‘You promised. No matter what. We promised that we wouldn’t let this get in the way of our dreams… that we would have both! But over everything, I don’t want to be the reason that you can no longer do that, pursue what you’re passionate about. Jungwoo… I-‘

Jungwoo quickly cut him off before he could become more upset. ‘Jaehyun it’s really okay. I said that in a moment of anger, I didn’t mean it and Yukhei knew that, he knows that. He knows how much I value this job. In fact, he did just about everything to ensure that I would be able to keep that job, no matter what. And I can promise you in all certainty that there is nothing you can do that would result in me losing my job. I promise. We checked.’

Jungwoo lightly chuckled before grabbing Jaehyun’s hand to continue.

‘But the problem doesn’t lie in my job, it turns out.’

The panic in Jaehyun’s face that had been slowly fading quickly turned into sorrow. Yet he stayed silent.

‘Yukhei had Ten look into exactly what your contract said about dating, and essentially you guys aren’t allowed to date for the first 3 years after your debut. And if you do… well, that means you broke the contract.’

Jungwoo looked up at Jaehyun who was now starring off in the distance, worry and anxiety now plaguing him instead.

It was a few minutes before Jaehyun responded.

‘They warned us about dating, even telling us about the first three years, but I guess I really didn’t realize the severity of it. I honestly never thought I would find myself in this situation when I signed that contract. Yet here I am.’ Jaehyun finally looked back up at Jungwoo. ‘Here we are.’

‘What are we going to do?’ He just barely whispered. This was the third time that day Jungwoo found himself asking someone this question. This time, however, it was to Jaehyun.

After Jaehyun didn’t respond for a while, Jungwoo spoke up again.

‘Do you regret… not properly figuring this out before? Do you think deciding ‘both’ was too selfish?’ Jungwoo’s tone was far from accusatory, instead, guilt seeped through his words.

Jaehyun ran both hands through his hair and sighed.

‘So, will you wait for me?’

‘Huh?’

‘Three years from debut? I guess that leaves a little over two more to go… will you wait for me?’

Jaehyun had asked twice and yet Jungwoo still couldn’t wrap his head around the question.

‘Are we breaking up?’ Jungwoo’s voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes.

Jaehyun pulled Jungwoo into a tight hug. ‘No of course not! I love you, and only you, and we will never break up as long as I have a say in it.’

Jaehyun sighed and pulled back a little in order to look at Jungwoo. ‘But I made a decision before I met you, a decision which I legally can’t change. It’s something that I desperately wish I could change because it’s not only hurting me. But I can’t. Because we made a promise to each other to have both. So, while I will never give you up… can you wait for me a little while until I can become your  _ real  _ boyfriend?’

Something in Jungwoo knew. Knew that this was always ultimately how things would end up.

Jungwoo was a realist. He knew taking a break almost always meant breaking up. He knew that their worlds were so different already, and in two years’ time that gap would most definitely increase. They would be different people. Two years was a long time, a lot could happen, they could drift apart. 

But even more than a realist, Jungwoo was a romantic.

‘I'll wait for you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE THIS ISN’T ACTUALLY THE LAST CHAPTER (do I secretly just want this fic to never end? Yes). It essentially is, but it became much longer than I had indented. So, the last chapter will contain only the epilogue instead of it being included in this chapter. Which is what I actually had originally planned in the beginning!
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	13. Epilogue

**2 years later:**

Jungwoo was putting the last few touches on a cake recently baked, getting ready before everyone came over to celebrate Jeno’s birthday. Jungwoo had offered to host, as his apartment was a little bigger than Jaemin and Jeno’s. He heard a knock at the door and quickly ran over to let whoever it was in.

Jaehyun had the biggest grin plastered on his face, holding out what presumably was a gift for Jeno. ‘Where do I put this?’

Jungwoo gently laughed and took the box from Jaehyun while simultaneously pulling him inside.

‘I’ve missed you.’ Jaehyun took the opportunity to pull Jungwoo into a tight embrace.

‘Jaehyun, I saw you earlier this week…’ Jungwoo’s voice was muffled by the material of Jaehyun’s jacket. While it was late April there still was a nip in the air, especially after the sun went down.

‘You know what I mean.’

It had been a little over two weeks since the dating clause from Jaehyun and Ten’s contract had been lifted. And today was the day that Jaehyun had notified his company that he was in a relationship. Ten had done it… a little over two weeks ago. Literally the same day the clause was lifted, Ten waltzed over to his manager’s desk and announced it. Of course, some issues arose with that way of going about things. He was severely questioned, essentially being accused of breaking the contract. But Ten being Ten managed to convince them that that was not, in fact, the case. When in all actuality, Ten and Yukhei had  _ in fact _ been dating for approximately two years (and a month). But they didn’t need to know that.

That was one of the reasons why Jaehyun and Jungwoo decided to wait a little bit longer to officially, be well… official. They didn’t feel like risking the accusations that Ten had went through, and Jaehyun was convinced that the chances he could get himself out of that were slim. During the two years, unlike Ten and Yukhei, they really had tried their best to not break Jaehyun’s contract. Both of them had too big of a conscience, and frankly were worriers, so sneaking around continuing to risk their employment didn’t really work for them.

They still made time for each other. It was just on casual terms, nothing more than what close friends would do. And that’s what they became. Really close friends. They worried that if they let their bond break there would be no fixing it when they truly could be together. At first, they wondered if it could really be done (read: if they could keep their hands off each other). But with the success of NCT and Jungwoo’s promotion, both of their lives quickly had gotten much busier. They promised to make time for each other, while also promising to not let it affect their work, so in the end, they were lucky if they got to see each other every other week. While it was rough in the beginning, spent like this, time went by fast.

In the meantime, however, Jungwoo took the opportunity to sort some things out in his personal life. He first decided that he needed to branch out a little, maybe actually speak with the people he worked with. Jungwoo ended up finding he fit in pretty well with the people surrounding him at the company, and a group of them ended up meeting up once a month or so for dinner and drinks. He also reached out to his neighbor Kun, the one who had the vegetable garden, they also became quite close. Kun had taught him a thing or two about gardening and in return, Jungwoo provided some great movie recommendations. And on some occasions, they even shared a movie night. While they were both very solitary people, they ended up enjoying each other’s presence and found friendship in that.

Jungwoo also made an effort to be a better friend himself, especially to Jaemin, helping him make it through questionable times. Thankfully, things for him ended turning out okay after all. Not perfect, but reality rarely is. Instead of going straight to the boss about being, in fact, not straight, Jungwoo suggested brining Jeno to the company Christmas party, which happened to be perfect timing. Jaemin did his best to make it a point that he and Jeno were together, and it ended up going over pretty well. Things ultimately did not go the same way with his parents, and it was clear that it was going to take a very long time to repair their relationship if there was any relationship to be repaired at all. But ultimately Jaemin was happy, and that’s all that Jungwoo could wish for.

As Jungwoo stood there in Jaehyun’s embrace, he thought back to all that, all the time they had spent technically apart.

‘So, I’m assuming things went over pretty well, considering the grin plastered on your face?’

Jaehyun proceeded to smile even wider, to Jungwoo’s honest surprise, as he didn’t think that was even possible.

‘It was awkward, that’s for sure. But from now on, I’ll be referring to you as my boyfriend in all possible situations.’

Jungwoo laughed but found himself quickly being taken over by emotion, everything finally coming together was a little overwhelming to him. He pressed his face back into Jaehyun’s shoulder willing himself not to cry.

Jaehyun picked up on the change and rubbed circles on Jungwoo’s back.

‘Hey, hey. Look at me.’ Jaehyun said, voice barely above a whisper. ‘Normally, I would encourage you to let it all out, but I’m pretty sure the other guys are going to be here any minute, and I’m not sure you want to greet them in tears.’ Jaehyun laughed but his words were kind.

‘You’re right.’ Jungwoo sucked a deep breath in, giving himself a moment to collect himself.

Jaehyun had just enough time to land a light kiss on Jungwoo’s forehead before there was another knock at the door.

‘I’m coming in!’

Ten had been to Jungwoo’s apartment barely enough times to count on one hand, yet he let himself in every time.

‘Get out of the way you love birds.’ Yukhei busted in following his smaller boyfriend.

Already knowing where they were both headed, Jungwoo threatened them not to touch the cake.

Jeno and Jaemin shortly followed, all five of them practically screaming the happy birthday song as soon as Jeno crossed the threshold of the apartment.

Kun even stopped by for a slice of cake at one point, officially meeting Jungwoo’s crazy family.

As Jungwoo sat there, he finally felt settled. Fully happy and content with how things turned out for him. Uncertainty no longer loomed around him. He felt loved, surrounded by the people who he cared for the most, and the people who cared for him as well.

By midnight everyone had gone home, last happy birthday wishes sent.

Jungwoo and Jaehyun sat curled up on the sofa, surrounded by a mess neither of them would touch until the next day.

Silence fell over them as they simply enjoyed being in each other’s presence.

After a while, Jungwoo spoke up. ‘I’m getting kinda sleepy.’

Without a word, Jaehyun scooped Jungwoo up bridal style and carried him off to bed.

‘Holy shit you really have been working out!’ Jungwoo exclaimed as soon as he hit the bed.

‘A lot smoother than last time!’ Jaehyun let out a chuckle as he resumed his position from the couch, arms snaking around Jungwoo.

‘Thank you.’ Jaehyun suddenly said in a serious tone.

‘For what?’

‘For waiting for me.’ Jaehyun squeezed Jungwoo a little tighter, emotion lacing his voice.

‘It just you, Jaehyun.’ Jungwoo paused before clarifying. ‘I love  _ you _ . My heart already decided, surprisingly from the very first time I saw you. And there’s no changing that, no matter how long I would have had to wait.’

Jaehyun leaned over and kissed Jungwoo, officially marking it as there first kiss  _ officially  _ together.

‘Keep talking like that and I might just have to marry you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


End file.
